The Shepherd Knight
by Iveris
Summary: Elsa resumed her post as the Queen of Arendelle. Her people had forgiven her and loved her and life couldn't be better, or so she thought. Fate made her met Jack, a common shepherd who she had reluctantly given a knighthood. Ever since, her life was far from normal. Who was this Jack? And how did he made her question so many things, including her feelings? Cover credit to: nekozumi
1. Chapter 1

Elsa rubbed the bridge of her nose. Her hand was busy shifting through the insurmountable number of papers that lay on her desk. She sighed; probably for the fifth time in the amount of time she was doing her duty as Queen of Arendelle. Even when her parents had already prepared her, she had expected 'ruling' would be less tedious and tiring.

Right now, she was looking at the apology letter from the Duke of Weselton. He had been ceaselessly sending one every week for the past three months since Elsa decided to cut off all trades with Weselton. He had begged and begged for forgiveness, excused his action as an act of defense and he held nothing but the safety of the people of Arendelle in his highest priority. Just like so many letters she had received from the Duke, this one too she crumpled into a ball and tossed behind her back.

A pair of hands touched her shoulders, making Elsa jumped a bit. The said pair of hands preceded to massager her shoulders, making her moaned in delight. "Oh yeah, that's the spot," Elsa whimpered.

"I'm guessing there's another letter from that Duke?" asked the voice behind her.

"Mmhmm," Elsa was too busy enjoying the treat to consider another appropriate respond. "More to the nape, that's it. Ohh…"

"You're enjoying this too much!" The massager stopped working on her shoulders and went to massage Elsa's right arm.

"Have I ever told you that you're really good at this, Anna?"

Anna smiled at her sister. "I've been practicing on Kristoff. Who knew I have quite the talent?"

"Then I have to thank him at the same time whack him for enslaving my sister."

Her retort made Anna chuckled. "Don't do that. I do it willingly anyway, but I kind of want to see you beat up Kristoff, so… No, wait, Kristoff won't stand a chance against you so don't do that. I'm mumbling. Do you want a cup of tea?"

"Sure."

Elsa watched Anna went to the corner table and started brewing a pot of tea. Unconsciously, she smiled. Since Elsa resumed her post as the Queen, Anna had been more than eager to help. She knew Elsa would be busy with her duties and if she didn't help out, she wouldn't get the chance to meet her sister at all. So, she was officially made's assistant and Elsa couldn't be gladder that she was there for her. Her presence made her duties less boring and since she tended to lost track of time, Anna always reminded her when to take a break.

Anna brought the tray to Elsa's desk and poured two cups of tea. She handed one to Elsa, which she took gratefully. Elsa took a sip and let out a soft sigh as the hot liquid trailed down her throat.

"Better finish that up quick," said Anna. "We have that trial thing we have to do this afternoon and it's about ten minutes from now."

"What!? How long have I sit in this office?"

Anna pretended to open a scroll and read her schedule. "Checking from my itinerary, madam, I say from seven in the morning to twelve fifty in the afternoon. Your bottom must be feeling sore right now. Shall I massage it too?"

Elsa chuckled, "Oh Anna, what would I do without you?"

"You'd be in isolation in the North Mountain and Arendelle would be frozen," Anna spoke while trying to maintain nonchalant expression which made Elsa laughed.

After three months, the incident that the locals had endearingly referred as 'The Frozen Kingdom' had turned from tragedy to humor. Anna would often tease her about it with remarks like 'Hey, do you remember when you freaked out and froze the entire kingdom?', and looking back Elsa found it funny too. She was so scared out of her wits that she would hurt someone and thought nothing but to run away, but she ended up freezing her whole kingdom. What a feat!

Elsa had issued an official apology to her people thereafter and it was received with warm welcome. She didn't know what she had done to deserve their forgiveness, but she vowed to return her people's kindness by being the best queen a kingdom could ever have. She was glad that she was born in Arendelle.

The sound of Anna tapping her feet impatiently made Elsa snapped back from her daydream. She finished her tea in one gulp and sorted out the mess on her desk, separating the finished one with unfinished. "Right, shall we go then?"

Anna nodded. After tidying up the tea set, they walked out of Elsa's office together. Outside, they saw Kristoff leaning against the wall, apparently waiting for them. His face brightened when he saw Anna and she rushed to his side. "Kristoff!" Anna squealed, "I thought you have some ice delivery to make?"

"Finished early and I can't wait to meet my favorite princess." Kristoff leaned down and gave Anna a light kiss, making her giggle.

Elsa rolled her eyes but couldn't help smiling. After the whole ordeal with Hans, Kristoff was the next best thing that happened to Anna, after mending the sisterly relationship with Elsa of course. They had been seeing each other ever since and fortunately, hadn't asked for Elsa's blessing in marriage. Anna, learning from her past mistake, chose to take it slow this time, and Kristoff, not a power-craving psychotic prince he was, was more than happy to go with the flow. It seemed he too wasn't ready for marriage yet.

Elsa had hoped Anna would marry a royalty for the kingdom's sake, but she wouldn't impose it on her sister. If anyone should marry without love, let it be herself. She wanted Anna to marry whomever she loved and if it was Kristoff, she would give her blessing, in due time.

Anna linked her arms around Kristoff's and they walked together. Elsa followed behind, giving them, the space they needed. Suddenly, they stopped and Anna turned to Elsa. "Come on," Anna offered a hand to her sister. "You're lagging behind."

Elsa chuckled and took the offered hand. It seemed Anna didn't notice that Elsa was doing it on purpose. With linked arms, they walked together. Only when they reached the door to the throne room they detangled themselves. Elsa stood in front, followed by Anna as per customary. The guards opened the door and Elsa walked in regally.

Olaf was there. He was appointed as the Herald by Elsa. His booming voice served well for the position and having a snowman as a herald gave a comic relief to an otherwise dull court. Olaf waved at Elsa, which she replied with a slight nod and smile. He then announced her. "Her Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Everyone bowed. Elsa walked inside and stood before the throne. She scanned the room. She saw it was mostly filled with people from the lower class, common folks, shepherds, farmers and the likes. There were some children among them, standing closely beside their parents. The defendant was kneeling in front of the dais. She couldn't see his features but presumed he was a male. His body was concealed under a brown cloak; the hood of the cloak was drawn to cover his head and he was looking down. Judging by the position of his arms, he was cuffed behind his back. Beside him, two guards stood to ensure the defendant didn't try to escape. Despite the mysteriousness, the man didn't strike Elsa as a criminal sort.

"Her Royal Highness, Princess Anna of Arendelle." Olaf announced her sister and she walked in to stand beside Elsa. She could tell that Anna was nervous. She was fidgeting ever so slightly and looked to Elsa for direction.

From the corner of her eyes, Elsa saw Kristoff tried to sneak in and blended with the crowd. However, his effort didn't go unnoticed by Olaf and he started to announce him "His Royal Ice Delive… Mmph!" Kristoff clamped Olaf's mouth before he could finish his sentence. Luckily, the audience still had their heads bowed and didn't see the event that transpired. Elsa stifled a laugh and made a mental note to talk to Olaf about whom to and not to announce.

Elsa motioned for the audience to rise and they did, except the defendant who remained kneeling on one knee. A member of Elsa's court approached her and gave her a small scroll. Elsa received it and muttered her gratitude. She opened the scroll and read aloud, "Today, we stand trial of the accused Jackson Overland Frost under the charge of abduction of several children. How do you plead?"

The defendant, Jack, didn't say a word, even after he was given several moments to speak. "Very well," Elsa sat down on the throne and Anna followed suit, "the witness may take the stand,"

A man in his late forties sauntered somberly toward the dais. He was a tall man. His hair was raven black and was combed back. He dressed better than the rest of the crowd, which Elsa assumed was because he had some sort of power above the rest. He gave a bow and spoke, "Your Majesty, I am the father of one of the victims of this man abduction. I wish to give you the full details of what transpired.

"During the event of 'The Frozen Kingdom', some of us noticed that our children went missing. We were afraid that they would die in the cold, being they were dressed for the summer and all. We search high and low and we couldn't find them. When the kingdom was finally thawed, we ran to the outskirt of the town, and found them. They were in this man's house, huddled together like lost lambs. He was nowhere to be seen, perhaps striking a deal with a slaver or the likes. We brought our kids home and searched for him but lo! He slipped away from us and only two days ago we managed to capture him. We hope, for the sake of our children, Your Majesty would pass the right judgment."

"And your name is?"

"Kozmotis Pitchiner, at your service, Your Majesty." The man bowed.

"Thank you, Mr. Pitchiner." It was a subtle command for Kozmotis to return to where he was and he complied. "Anyone else wish to speak against the defendant or add the testament?"

There were some shuffling among the audience and some muttering but none appeared to be eager to take the stand. Either they had nothing to add or they were too shy to stand before the queen. Elsa then decided to change the question, "Is there anyone in defense of the defendant?"

The muttering stopped and the audience just eyed one another. Elsa figured that this was a sign that everyone agreed with Kozmotis Pitchiner. She was about to pass her judgment when a boy scurried to the dais. "I do… I mean I wish to speak for Jack." The crowd gasped. The boy was one of the so-called 'victims', yet he chose to speak in defense of his abductor.

Elsa couldn't help but to commend the boy's bravery. "What is your name?"

"Jamie, Jamie Bennett… if it pleases Your Majesty." Only belatedly Jamie remembered to bow and he did so awkwardly. Elsa let it pass as to not discourage him.

"Go on."

"During the Coronation Party, me and my friends got bored. So, we decided to slip away to see Jack who wasn't attending the party. Jack is a good friend of us, see. We often play together. Then, when you froze the kingdom," Elsa noticed the crowd cringed as the boy said it, especially his parents but again Elsa let it pass, "we can't go home. We were so cold and Jack let us stay in his house. He gave us blanket and warm food. He also set the fireplace going so we can warmed ourselves. When summer returned, Jack went to the kingdom to search for his mother and sister who went to the party, as well as our parents, but our parents found us first and took us away. Jack is not a criminal, Your Majesty. Please don't punish him."

"Thank you, Jamie." Elsa gave the boy an encouraging smile as he was quivering when he spoke. "Anyone wish to speak in accordance to Jamie's statement?"

A girl about the same age as Jamie wrenched free from Kozmotis grasp. In the silenced room, she could hear the man hissed for the girl to return but she wasn't listening. She stood beside Jamie and curtsied before Elsa. "My name is Emily Jane Pitchiner, Your Majesty. I was one of the children in Jack's house. Jamie was telling the truth. Jack saved us. Everyone didn't want to say anything because they're afraid of Da. Da threatened to double their rent if they speak against him today."

The girl's father went red with rage and embarrassment. Following the girl, five other children, all the 'victims', also about the same age as Jamie, presented themselves and spoke in turn. They too defended Jack. After listening to the excited and nervous children, Elsa thanked them and they return to where they were. "Jackson Overland Frost, your 'victims' have defended you, do you have anything to say?"

Only then, Jack Frost lifted his head. His hood fell from his head and he revealed his face. Elsa was awe-stricken by the white hair the man possessed. It was even whiter than her platinum blonde hair. His eyes were a deeper shade of blue than hers. His jaws were slightly squared and he had a face that could make every woman swoon for him. He wasn't as young as Elsa thought he would be, considering that he played with children. He was probably around her age or perhaps older.

"I don't know if this will help Your Majesty to pass your judgment, but let me tell you a story," Jack gave a crooked grin that somehow made Elsa thought suited him well, despite she not knowing anything about the man. "Once upon a time, there was a man, feared by many since he's the landlord of most of the lower sector of Arendelle. He frequented this particular tavern where a young woman, a village beauty, worked. He harbored feelings for this young woman and would pester her to no end. One day, he crossed the line. Sadly for him, the brother of the young woman was there and he kicked his butt. Since that day, he swore to make the life of her family miserable for embarrassing him in public and rejecting him. After this particular event took place, he found it as the perfect way to frame the brother and threw him out of the picture. Now, I don't want to name any names but I think you can draw your own conclusion, Your Majesty."

It didn't take long for Elsa to connect the dots. The man must be this Kozmotis, who by the statement of his own daughter, threatened her people to collaborate with the ruse and the village beauty was probably the sister of Jack. Elsa glanced at Kozmotis Pitchiner and he was beet red. It was proof enough to Elsa, but such wouldn't satisfy the people.

"Jamie, Emily, Pippa, Claude, Caleb, Monty and Cupcake if you would step forward please," Elsa called the children and they obliged. "Are you all the only 'victims' or are there more?"

"We aren't 'victims', but Sophie was with us too." The boy Jamie pointed at his sister and she stepped forward, clutching the shirt of her brother. She was the youngest in the group, perhaps a five year old. She looked at Elsa nervously with one eye; the other was hidden under her mane of straw blonde hair.

"Does this man make you say all this stuff? You can be honest. We will protect you. This man will do you no harm." Elsa expected the children's eyes to waver and glanced between her and Jack, but no. They were resolute and all of them gathered protectively around Jack.

"No! Jack is good!" Jamie said.

Sophie looked up to Jamie and whispered to her brother. "Brother, why is the queen being mean to Jack?"

"Not now, Sophie," Jamie scolded her.

Sophie went to Jack who was still kneeling. Jack smiled at her and she clung to him. "Jack is a good boy. Queen is being mean!"

Jack rubbed his nose against the little girl's. "I am, aren't I? You tell her, Soph."

Sophie nodded excitedly and turned to face Elsa. "Queen can't punish Jack! Jack doesn't do anything wrong!" She spread her arms in front of Jack. Her mother, embarrassed from the scene, went to pick up her child and bowed apologetically for her daughter's antics. Sophie wailed in her mother's arms, thinking that if she didn't protect Jack, Jack would be taken away.

Elsa smiled. Everyone who witnessed the scene could no longer deny that Jack was falsely accused, not when their own children protected the very man they accuse. Elsa motioned for Jack to rise and he did. The children around him helped him. He thanked them appreciatively. He had knelt for so long that his leg had went numb. Elsa could now see his stature. He was lean but quite well-built. He was rather tall too, perhaps a head taller than her. He wore a plain white shirt that had been smeared with dirt and a pair of brown trousers.

"Jackson Overland Frost, I declare that you are not guilty. You may walk out as a free man." Elsa proclaimed. A guard went to release Jack from his cuff. The kids cheered and hugged Jack, which made him chortle. "As for Mr. Kozmotis Pitchiner, I would like you to stand trial for threatening my people. The trial will be held on the morrow at the same time. That is all. You may be dismissed."

She watched the man gaped in shock as the guards dragged him to the dungeon. She knew she had to do it, lest he did make the lives of her people difficult. If he dared frame an innocent man, he would surely follow through with whatever plan he had for the people who owed him, even if it wasn't their fault that his plan to frame Jack fell apart.

The parents of the children went to retrieve their kids, while muttering their apology to Jack as they passed him. Jack just nodded his forgiveness and waved at the kids and they waved back in turn. The last one of the audience had left and Elsa and Anna stood to go but they noticed that Jack didn't move from his place. "I said you may go, Mr. Frost," Elsa said.

What he did next was beyond her imagination. He knelt on one knee and spoke, "I wish to pledge my service to Queen Elsa of Arendelle, if you would take me as your knight."

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise! I'm back (If anyone knew where this quote came from, you will earn a special appearance in this story. PM me your answer)<br>**

**This is a the new Jelsa fic that I promised to write. I hope you enjoy the prologue. As I have said before, I might not be able to update every week like my last fic but I'll try to do it as soon as I can.**

**Anyway, I dedicate this prologue to IceCrystal and Nightshade Lily. This fic won't happen without your ceaseless urging.**

**Thank you for reading, see ya in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

The past three days had been a series of chaos for Jack Frost. He had just returned to his home after his three months wandering, hoping to just sit back and relax. Once there, he found the place was guarded and he was subdued the moment the guards had their sight on him. Then they dragged him to the dungeon and left him there for two days without saying anything. He didn't even know what he was in there for. On the third day, he was dragged to stand a trial for something ludicrous: abducting his own friends. He had only grasped the situation when he heard Kozmotis Pitchiner spoke behind him. That man had held a grudge for him since the day Jack kicked his sorry ass. It had happened last year, when he had been twenty and one and his sister sixteen, and it was something Jack could never forget.

…

_1 year ago_

_Jack was herding his flock as per his daily routine. His mother had gone to the market to sell their latest batch of wool and his sister, Katherine was as usual, working in the Craving Bear tavern. The tavern was owned by a good friend of their late father. He needed a server girl and offered the position to her. _

_At first, Jack had been against Katherine working in such place. He had heard the rumor of wandering eyes and naughty hands, and didn't want his sister to fall prey to those wolves in a man skin. He insisted that if they needed more money, he could and should be the one to find a job. However, Katherine was as stubborn as her brother and had accepted the offer anyway. After a much heated argument between the siblings, Jack conceded, mostly because she made some valid point. If he had been the one who worked, there would be no one to tend to their sheep and herding was not a job for women. So, Jack had let her work albeit with much reluctance._

_Katherine had been working for a week and all was well. She wasn't all beauty and no brain. Somehow, she found a way to elude the men his brother feared would lay a hand on her. That was until Kozmotis Pitchiner showed up in tavern. _

_Katherine had heard all sorts of rumor about the man. He was feared by everyone in the lower district. He was the richest of them all and he owned most of the land in the lower district. He was known to be cruel and ruthless when it came to late payment. Even her father's friend warned her to stay away from him, and Katherine happily obeyed, only Kozmotis for some reason had his eyes set on her, despite him being a married man. He had asked for her time again and again, pestered her to no end. Katherine just politely smiled and let him down easy. She had told her family about Kozmotis and Jack was flabbergasted. He insisted that if Katherine must continue to work there, he would fetch her home every night. Due to her own paranoia, she complied._

_Jack was finishing his daily duties and waited for his mother to come home first. When she arrived, he went to the town to fetch his sister. He had expected a normal night, where although he needed to glare at some men eyeing for his sister, nothing bad would happen. He was wrong._

_He heard a scream behind the Craving Bear tavern alley. He recognized the voice as Katherine's and his blood went cold. _

_He ran for it, calling her sister name. "Katherine!"_

_"Jack! Help!" He heard her shout._

_He went to the alley and the sight he beheld made his eyes went red. He saw Katherine pinned down under Kozmotis, tears streaming down her face. One of his hands was around her wrists to stop her from struggling, while the other was working on the lace of her dress. Jack exploded._

_"Get away from my sister!" he bellowed, barreling into the man. Freed from Kozmotis, Katherine scrambled to her feet, sobbing all the while. After glancing to see if Katherine was alright, Jack lifted Kozmotis by the collar. He could see the man was drunk. It wasn't excuse enough for Jack. He threw Kozmotis on the road, pinned him down and started throwing punches to his face. Alerted by the commotion, patrons of the tavern went out. Passer-by stopped to watch. None of them lent a hand nor stopped Jack's rampage. It was Katherine whom finally pulled him away, afraid the town guards were coming._

_Katherine was hugging him from behind, stifling her sob while repeating the same words over and over. "It's alright, Jack. I'm okay."_

_Jack panted and sat still, trying to subside the roiling anger inside him. His hands were bleeding, both from his own and Kozmotis's, but Jack thought it was worth it. Kozmotis somehow still found the strength to get up. His alcohol-addled brain finally registered what just happened to him. He rubbed a trickle of blood that ran down the corner his split lips and glared daggers toward Jack and Katherine. "You DARED!?"_

_Jack spat at him._

_"You!" Kozmotis stood to his full height. He was about to hit Jack when he heard the town guards was marching toward them. He stopped himself. "I swear, I'll make your life miserable, even if it's the last thing I do." He turned to glare at Katherine. "The same goes for you, wench!"_

_Jack roared in rage and charged at Kozmotis, but Katherine held him firmly. "No Jack! You'll get in trouble. Let's just go…" Her words managed to calm Jack down. He stood up and helped Katherine to her feet. He held her close protectively, gave one last menacing glare toward Kozmotis and took her home._

…

He remembered Katherine had been trembling in his arms as they went home. He had cursed himself, and a wall or two might have suffered from his punch. He couldn't believe he had let his sister be traumatized. His mother had slept together with Katherine that night as she bawled her eyes out. It had been a close call, too close for her comfort.

Life hadn't been easy since that day. Kozmotis hadn't been bluffing. He threatened everyone who owed him to not purchase any wool from the Frost family anymore or he would double their rent. They had lived out of people's pity for days until Jack had an idea. He had a close connection with the kids from the lower district, naming Jamie Bennett and the gang. He had asked them to help sell the wool, claiming it from some other producer. They had happily assisted Jack for he was their longtime playmate. For their hard work, Jack also spared some share of the sell for them, treating them to sweets from time to time.

It was a poor ruse as everyone in the lower district (other than Kozmotis) knew that the kids were close friends with Jack, but they turn a blind eye on it. Jack Frost's reputation helped. He was known to be easy on compliments and kind. He was well-liked by the people of the lower district, especially women. Not to mention that he looked after their unruly band of children and kept them preoccupied from bothering the adults. Due to all these stuffs, they were happy to play along with the subterfuge.

In any case, Jack wasn't surprised that he stood trial because of Kozmotis's false accusation. He knew such men would fall to the lowest low as long as it pleased him. What Kozmotis hadn't predicted was that his own daughter was also a friend of his. Emily hadn't had the best relationship with his father. She was closer to Jack than she was to her father. It was amusing how his plan came to ruins by the lips of his own offspring.

Jack was glad that he was found innocent, even gladder that Kozmotis was now behind bar. If the queen should ask for witness tomorrow, he knew many would be happy to stand against Kozmotis. What was left was to do something he had to do, and he knew this one would be harder than proving himself innocent. He could tell by the shock in the queen's eyes.

Elsa cleared her throat. It was preposterous! A knighthood was not something a commoner could afford and it wasn't something freely bestowed. She considered the fact that perhaps a mere shepherd didn't know that the process of a knighthood was a long and arduous one and she would like to enlighten him. "I commend your love for our kingdom, Jackson Overland Frost, but I'm afraid a knighthood is not something so easily given. One must go through a long process since the age of…"

"Seven," Jack interrupted Elsa. It was a rude thing to do toward a royalty but Jack knew he had to play his cards well. "From the age of seven, a boy is appointed as a page for a royalty or nobility, all the while trains in the art of swordsmanship, jousting, warfare and the likes. At the latest of age fourteen, the page must then squire for a royalty, a noble or a knight, where he will assist his master in combat and continue his training. At the latest age of twenty-and-one, shall the boy-turned-man still survive, the knighthood is bestowed upon them by a knight or a noble, or if they're lucky the king or in this case," he gave Elsa a meaningful glance and a lopsided grin, "the queen. Am I wrong?"

Elsa hid her amazement with a mask of nonchalance while Anna beside her gaped openly. Even Anna didn't know the full process of a knighthood. Elsa wondered how a mere shepherd got hold of such detailed information. "Since you know the detail then you know exactly why I can't fulfill your request," Elsa said. "You are too untried."

"Pardon me for being rude, Your Majesty, but you are an untried queen yet you rule over us," Jack retorted earning gasps from the people present in the throne room.

The corner of Elsa's eye twitched but she maintained her composure. She heard one of the members of her court stepped forward and yelled. "Insolent brat! My queen, let me do the honor of locking him in the dungeon myself."

Elsa raised a hand. If she threw the shepherd into the dungeon, it meant she confirmed what he said. She refused to lose against this commoner who didn't know his place. "What do you suggest, Jackson Overland Frost?"

"We both know I'm not going through the whole page-squire phase. What you really need from a knight is his strength in arms to defend the kingdom. So try me. Let me duel your knight. Shall I win, I hope Your Majesty saw it fitting that I earn the knighthood."

Elsa considered his words and found a better idea. She motioned Jack to rise, for he was still kneeling since the moment he begged for a knighthood. "I offer a better term. You will duel a knight of my choosing. You may use whatever weapon you'd like. If you win, I will personally appoint you as my royal knight. I will sponsor you from my own coffer. You will want for nothing. Alas, if you lose, you shall never step inside this throne room and you will no longer be treated as the citizen of Arendelle."

"An exile? Isn't that a bit harsh?" Jack sneered.

"Do you accept my terms, Jackson Overland Frost?" Elsa ignored his remark.

Jack smile grew and her instinct screamed for her to take back her words, but her dignity as a queen refused to listen. "I accept. Oh, and Jack Frost is fine. My name's a mouthful, I know."

Elsa turned to one of the guards. "Summon Sir Edmund Aster." The guard bowed and went to do her bidding.

Not long after a man waltzed in. He wore a green doublet and black breeches. Sheathed on his belt was a broadsword. He had a short bluish-grey hair and his eyes were green. His square jaws were covered with stubbles. He was tall and he was well built. Judging by his face, he was around his late twenties. He bowed before Elsa. "You summoned me, Your Majesty?" He had an unfamiliar accent.

"Indeed I have, Sir Edmund." Edmund Aster was the son of a wealthy merchant migrating from a far off land called Australia. His business flourished in Arendelle. He traded in feathered trinkets and fake Faberge eggs. The merchant was also a close friend of Adgar, the former king. Out of friendship, Adgar had taken Edmund to be his page and later his squire. Edmund had been exceptional in his training and he earned his knighthood in the early age of seventeen. Even then, he still proved his worth by being the finest swordsman in the kingdom.

"I want you to entertain our guest here." Elsa pointed at Jack. "He had asked for a duel and I found none other worthy to take his challenge other than you."

"It'll be my pleasure, Your Majesty." Edmund bowed and turned to face Jack. He unsheathed his sword and prepared his fighting stance. Jack just stood there with a smirk on his face.

"The rule is simple," Elsa announced. "Fight until one is no longer able to or yields. Choose your weapon Jack Frost so we may begin."

A weapon rack was brought inside the room contain all sorts of weapon from swords to maces. Jack only took a single look and shook his head. "I have my own weapon. The guards confiscated it when they arrested me."

"Fine." Elsa turned to the guards. "Return Mr. Frost's weapon." Elsa saw the guards looked at each other with confusion. "Is something the matter?"

"It's not that, Your Majesty," one of them said. "We did confiscate something from Mr. Frost, but I'd hardly call it a weapon." He went to retrieve it and when he returned, Elsa understood why they were puzzled. It wasn't a weapon at all. It was nothing than a mere wooden staff, fashioned in the style of a shepherd's hook.

The guard handed it over to Jack. He was smiling broadly when he gripped it, as if a part of his life had returned to him. Elsa couldn't shake the feeling of foreboding. "I hope you still remember our terms, Jack Frost."

"I do. I just need to proof myself, aren't I?" he grinned and assumed a fighting stance.

Seeing his opponent, Edmund tossed his sword away. He walked over to the weapon rack and drew a wooden sword, the one that was used in melee practice. "I will not have people say I won because I held a real sword. Wood to wood, isn't it only fair?" Edmund glanced toward the queen, asking for approval. The queen nodded. He eyed Jack who shrugged.

"Works for me."

"Begin!" Elsa declared.

They circled each other, weighing their opponents and looking for an opening. Suddenly, Jack tripped and Edmund waste no moment to lunge. As he thrust, he saw his opponent smirk. Jack ducked under his attack, pivoted behind and slapped his back with the crook of his staff. The sting threw Edmund off balance. He quickly stopped himself before he went sprawling to the ground. He spun toward Jack who was hoisting his staff on one shoulder and was looking at him smugly. Edmund exhaled to calm his nerves. He knew Jack's kind. Their type loved to provoke their opponent. The way to fight him was to not fall for it.

Jack saw he didn't manage to piss off his opponent. He pointed his staff toward Edmund and taunted him to attack. Edmund lunged. He swung his sword in an arc which Jack parried. They tested blows before separating themselves. Eyes never left each other while they evaluated their opponent based on their latest clash.

Edmund faked a blow toward Jack's head, before pivoting in the last second and thrust at his waist. Jack managed to dodge it by the split of his hair. His hip was hit. Jack smiled approvingly and condescendingly at the same time. They circled each other again, knowing now each faced an opponent to be reckoned with.

Anna, Kristoff and Olaf watched with wide eyes. They had never seen a swordfight before and this one was as close as it got. Anna and Kristoff had heard about Edmund prowess and had thought the knight unmatched. However, it seemed a shepherd could hold his ground against him. Olaf, being almost like a newborn babe, just marveled at the new experience he was beholding.

However, Elsa was at the edge of her seat. She had bet, thinking she would win easy, yet this Jack Frost proved to be more than what he claimed to be. She saw how he moved and although she didn't know much of the ways of a melee, Jack knew what he was doing. If this went on, Jack might just win. Her court must be thinking of the same thing too for they whispered among themselves nervously.

"You're not half bad, mate," Edmund said to Jack, his eyes never leaving him.

"So are you," Jack replied, smiling smugly but kept watchful eyes.

"Who are you really?"

"The staff doesn't give you a clue? I'm a shepherd."

"I don't buy it. Truly, who are you?"

Jack leered. In that moment, Edmund defenses fell. Jack didn't miss the opportunity to hook his staff around Edmund's wrist. Out of reflex, he pulled back his hand and Jack used his momentum to assist him in locking his arm behind his back. He wrenched Edmund's sword free from his grasp and held it against his throat. Edmund knew then that he had lost. Were they using a real weapon, his life would be at Jack's mercy. "I yield."

Jack released Edmund as soon as he uttered the words. He returned the wooden sword hilt first and Edmund took it. Jack offered his hand to shake, but Edmund shrugged it. He admitted defeat, but his pride was hurt. There was an uncomfortable silence in the air. Jack couldn't deny that he took pleasure in watching their dumbfounded expressions, although, secretly he praised the queen for maintaining that stone face of hers.

Elsa stepped down from the dais. "Sir Edmund Aster, you may be dismissed. Thank you for your time," she said to the dejected knight. Edmund mumbled incoherently and bowed before leaving the throne room. She turned to Jack. "I'm a woman of my word. Your staff, Frost." Jack gave her his staff. If he was a proper squire, he would be anointed with his own sword; alas a shepherd couldn't afford such luxury. "Kneel and say your oath." Jack did so. Elsa continued in a whisper. "Repeat after me. On my honor, I swear to be loyal to my liege."

"On my honor, I swear to be loyal to my liege," Jack repeated.

"I will defend the helpless and help the poor."

"I will defend the helpless and help the poor." Jack stifled a snort. It wasn't like he was in better condition.

"I will be brave and honorable. I shall not fight if not one-on-one against an opponent. I will not shy away from a dangerous path out of cowardice." There were more and Jack repeated every single one of it. "I will always speak the _truth_." Elsa emphasized on the last one. Jack flinched and Elsa saw it, but he repeated the oath anyway. Elsa then tapped his staff on both of his shoulders. Elsa then motioned for Jack to rise and he did. "I believe we have some things to discuss, _Sir_ Jackson_. _I will see you after sun down and we will talk about your instatement in my service."

"Of course, Your Majesty," Jack bowed, grinning triumphantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again. Yes, yes, I did say I might take awhile to post the update, but guessed what? I lied! XD<br>**

**Nah, I just found myself writing this chapter nonstop and somehow finished it in two days. Guess when you love doing something you just do it, eh.**

**So before any epic fantasies fans throw their hates on me, I just want to clarify I don't really know how a trial in medieval time works (refer to chapter 1) and accolade was done. I'm just writing what my mind had imagined and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I need to ask you readers a question tho. Should I change the rating to M? I mean nothing really happened but it was close but I wasn't sure. Answer me in the reviews please, thank you.**

**Congratulations to Trapid! You got it right. You earn 10 points and a character voucher (lol). You can send you character details (description, backstory, personality, etc) to this email: **

**Replying time:**

**Shameless Girl (I believe you aren't shameless though ;)): Thank you, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well**

**Snowpeak: Thank you! Here's the update you've been waiting for. I hope you like it**

**IceCrystal: Hey again. Thank you for missing me XD. I hope the flashback part answered your confusion. As for Hans. we'll see ;)**

**Trapid: Thank you for the compliments. That scene is so adorable right? XD. Made it on purpose so the Jack we all know (playful, fun, love kids) is there.**

**TPATFan16: I will, for readers like you XD. Thank you for reading**

**NightshadeLily: Yeah I love that part too, especially when Jack snuggled Sophie. Hope you like this chapter too**

**Guest: Thank you for supporting me. I won't stop writing knowing there are fans like you out there who are reading this fic. ;)**

**I guess this one is dedicated for YOU! Yes, YOU, readers of this fic.**


	3. Chapter 3

Anna followed Elsa out of the throne room. She knew Kristoff and Olaf were walking behind her. Normally, she would walk hand-in-hand with Kristoff, but her sister worried her. Since the upstart knight, Jack Frost, left, Elsa had been very quiet. She wondered if Elsa was furious. If it was Anna, she would be. That shepherd had just mocked Elsa in front of her own court. Not only that, he proceeded to beat the crap out of the kingdom's best swordsman and was openly smug about it. Promise or no, Anna wouldn't bestow a knighthood on such arrogant man.

She racked her brain, trying to break the silence that held. She usually had a quick tongue, but right now she didn't know what to say. Finally, it was Elsa who spoke. "What time is it?"

Caught off-guard, Anna looked around. Outside the window, the sun was veering toward the west. "Uh… I think it's around two or three. I can't say for sure."

"No wonder I'm starving. Let's have lunch. You can join us too, Kristoff."

"Ah, yeah, sure." Kristoff was also bewildered. Elsa acted like nothing happened, like everything that just happened was a normal day-today stuff.

Elsa made her way to the dining room and the three behind her just followed her like ducklings. They sat on the chairs and servants came in to bring their meals. Elsa ate in silence as usual. Her expression didn't betray anything. She was normal. She was fine. Anna wasn't.

She stared at her sister, her food neglected on the plate. She wondered if Elsa was just concealing her true feeling. She knew if Elsa wanted to hide something, she would do it very well. How did she know that? For starters, Elsa hid her power from her for the eighteen years she had been alive. That should hold a record for something right? Like the world's longest big secret kept?

"Something's wrong, Anna? Is the food not to your liking?" Elsa asked. She had noticed Anna had been staring at her and hadn't touched her food.

"Yes! I mean no! I mean the food is alright." Anna was flustered. She shook her head to collect her thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Elsa pushed her plate away, finished with her meal. She took a pastry from the platter and bite into it.

"Well, there's a man demanding a knighthood. We don't know his background or anything, and you, of course being the wise queen you are, denied it from him." It was an irony, coming from Anna's lips. Just three months ago she almost married a stranger prince who claimed to love her, but turned out to be a power-crazy psychopath. At least now she learnt her lesson. "Then he mocked you and baited you into this bet, which despite the low chance of you losing, he won! I know you have to keep your word and all, but still it had to leave a bitter taste, right?"

Elsa smiled. "Thank you for worrying about me. I am reluctant, but still we have to give him the benefit of the doubt. Yes, we do have our questions, but maybe he turns out to be not so bad after all."

Anna blinked. It was so like her sister to give such a diplomatic answer. She glanced to Kristoff, begging for assistance, but he shot her a look that screamed 'Don't push it'. She let out a sigh. "If you say so, then."

Elsa lied. She had been fuming ever since. She was ridiculed in front of her court and she made her knight ridiculed himself too! She had thought she was a wise queen, that she would always make the right decision. She should have known better than to be tricked into accepting that shepherd's terms. Yes, she realizes now that she was tricked. Jack Frost had gotten under her skin and made her took his deal. It was because he called her an untried queen. It had angered her so that she wanted to prove him wrong, unbeknownst to her, it was part of his plan.

She pushed her raging thought away. She still had to meet him after sunset and she had to remain civil. She would no longer be played like child. Elsa tried to believe in her own words, to give him the benefit of the doubt. Somehow, though, she felt she would soon be proven wrong.

…

There was a knock on her office door. When Elsa permitted whoever knocked entry and saw the white tousled hair peeking from the gap, she knew then the time had come. "Anna, please leave us," Elsa said to Anna who had continued to assist her after lunch.

Anna glanced concernedly to Elsa before nodding. She purposefully shot a hostile glare as she passed the upstart knight. Jack just smiled in return and held the door open for the princess. Once the princess was out, he closed the door and went to Elsa. Elsa motioned for him to sit on the chair that Anna just vacated.

"Let's get down to business, shall we," Elsa started. "I promised you that I will sponsor you."

"Yes, my queen," Jack answered.

"I shall provide you with 100 gold every week; know that this includes any purchase for your arms and equipments."

"Yes, my queen."

"I understand that it is compulsory for a knight who pledged loyalty for a royalty to stay within close boundary with his liege. You may use one of the chambers in the left wing. Kai will be your guide."

"Yes, my queen."

"Do you have anything that you want to retrieve from your old abode?"

"No, my queen."

"Do you have any family member or spouse that will move in here with you?"

"No, my queen."

"Do you know your daily duties?"

"Yes, my queen."

"Should you have any question about our military proceeding, you may refer to my general, Sanderson Manzie. I'll introduce you to the man later."

"Yes, my queen."

"Do you have any question?"

"No, my queen."

Elsa had enough. She would be a halfwit not to see what Jack was doing. She stood abruptly, her chair fell clattering to the floor. She slammed her palms against her desk. "Do you take me for a fool!?"

Jack smiled his crooked grin, satisfied that he broke the queen's composure. "No, my queen."

Elsa exploded, being civil be damned! "First you demanded from me, then you question my authority in front of my court and my sister, then you proceed to embarrass me and a knight under my service. Now, once more you mock me in my face." The room went dangerously cold and frost started to form inside. Her desk started to be encrusted in ice and it crept toward Jack. The man, however, remained indifferent and kept smiling like a buffoon. Elsa closed her eyes, grasping for composure. Once again, she was played for a fool. She would no longer lose her cool. The chill went away and the frost melted.

"I mean no disrespect," Jack finally said something other than a repetition of yes and no, "but all of your questions and statements are close-ended. There's not much I can say."

Technically, he wasn't wrong, but judging by the smug grin plastered on his face, Elsa knew he was doing it on purpose too. "Who do you take me for? I'm your queen! You should know your place."

"If I may be so forward, I don't see a queen." Jack cocked his head to one side. His humorous eyes turned to pity. "I see a little girl, scared of herself and the responsibilities ahead of her, hiding behind a mask of composure of a regal queen," Elsa gaped, "but it's alr…"

"Enough!" Elsa interrupted. "I will not have you blurt out another mockery! I may have given you your title _Sir_ Jack, but know that I will strip it off you the moment you give me the reason. You may be dismissed."

"I wasn't finished."

"You… are… dismissed." Elsa stressed on every word.

Jack stood up and bowed, unmoved by her threat. "As I was saying, it's alright to be afraid. Being a queen doesn't mean you can't feel anything. You're human, just like everybody else." He smiled a consoling smile. Elsa lifted her head, her brows furrowed. She had expected Jack to continue to ridicule her. She never expected a word of consolation, if that was what it was. Suddenly, his smile turned to his usual smug grin. "They say if you're bereft of fear, then you must be stupid."

Elsa gaped and her eyes went wide. She didn't know what to think of him. One moment he was reassuring her, in another he was belittling her. She couldn't make out whether he was an ally or enemy. She had never met anyone who could rile her up so. Today, that changed. She watched him leave and her thought escaped her lips. "Who are you?"

Jack heard her. He turned and bowed once more. "I am but a shepherd, and your humble servant." He left.

…

Anna knew she shouldn't be eavesdropping, but she did it anyway. She planted her ear on the door, hoping to hear something, but all she could hear was muffled voices. Then, she heard a loud clattering noise and she almost barged inside. She thought better of it. If she did, Elsa would know what she was doing and she would be angry. She didn't want to talk to an angry Elsa.

She could hear Elsa shouted and the door went cold for a moment. Her stomach lurched. She was about to disregard all manners and barged inside when, in an instant, the door resumed its normal temperature. There was some more muffled conversation and the doorknob was twisted open. Anna jumped away from it, trying to act like she hadn't been eavesdropping.

Jack's head popped out and by the knowing look and smug grin he wore, he knew what she had been doing. He kindly spared Anna the embarrassment by not mentioning anything about it. He bowed and went away. Anna decided she should go to Elsa and asked what happened, but Jack turned around and called her.

"Your Royal Highness, if I may have a bit of your time," Jack said.

Anna raised an eyebrow, but she responded anyway. "You may. What is it?"

"Do you perchance know where I can find Sir Edmund Aster?"

"What business do you have with him?" Anna shot him an accusing look.

"Nothing that will harm anyone."

Anna's hands went to her hips. "You want to gloat, don't you?"

"My answer, Your Royal Highness?" Jack ignored her accusation.

"I'm not helping you trample on the pride of our knight. If you want to find him, find him yourself!" Anna turned on her heels and went to Elsa. She didn't saw Jack shrugged and left.

Anna saw her sister flopped on her chair, rubbing her temples. There was a small flurry circling around her indicating that she was troubled. Anna rushed to her. "Elsa! What did he do to you?"

Elsa exasperated. "Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing? I know you used your power." Elsa shot her a cursory glance. "Yes, yes, I was eavesdropping, almost got my ear stuck on the door too. I was leaning on the door when you froze the door. I know, I know, it's not a good habit. That's not the point! So do we like Jack or do we hate Jack?"

Elsa glanced toward the door. His words came to her mind again. _"It's alright to be afraid. Being a queen doesn't mean you can't feel anything. You're human, just like everybody else." _She remembered his smile turned cocky before he continued. _"They say if you're bereft of fear, then you must be stupid."_

"I don't know," Elsa decided. "Anna, I might need your help."

Anna's ears perked up. Her sister was asking her for help! She could leap with joy, only she actually did leap with joy. "Of course! What do you need help for?"

"Can you ask Kristoff or Olaf to tail him, follow him, and see what he's up to? I want to answer your question too."

Anna smiled and stood in attention. She saluted Elsa and said in a loud voice, "Yes, ma'am!"

For a moment all thoughts of Sir Jackson Overland Frost escaped Elsa's mind and she laughed at her sister.

…

The training ground was empty. It wasn't a surprise since all the recruits were having their lunch break. There was none but a lone man in it. He was staring into the distance. He was clad in a chainmail over a shirt and breeches of black. Edmund Aster couldn't help but to think about the duel he had yesterday. It was clear that yesterday's defeat was gnawing on his mind. Try as he might to deny it, he couldn't. Even the recruits training under him could see that Edmund wasn't his usual self. As usual, Edmund had been training the recruits in the training ground and engaged them in a mock duel. He had beaten every single one of them black and blue, while usually he would go easy on them. It wasn't that he was venting his anger. He was testing if his skill was getting dull, and it wasn't. There was just someone who was better than him.

"Ah, there you are. Here I am about to give up looking for you."

The voice made Edmund turned and swallowed a sigh. Just as when he was thinking about him, he showed up. He was wearing a loose blue shirt with a v-neck that ended in the middle of his chest and brown breeches. Edmund thought he was dressed to thinly for the autumn season. He brought his staff with him. As usual, Jack Frost was smiling his lopsided grin.

"Good day, mate. What can I help you with?" As reluctant as he was, Jack Frost approached him with no bad intention, so Edmund should reciprocate in the same manner.

"A lot, actually. You're the finest knight in the kingdom. Perhaps you could walk me through step by step about a knight's duty. Also, I need a teacher to help with my swordsmanship, if you would be so kind to teach me."

Edmund ground his teeth visibly. "Are you here to gloat?"

Jack raised an eyebrow, although his smile never wavered. "What's with you people and gloating? What is there for me to gloat for?"

"Perhaps about the fact you went easy on me and beat me in front of my queen?" His words were mixed with fury.

"I went easy on you?" Jack looked confused. "You were the one who went easy on me."

"What?"

"The queen said I could use any weapon I want. Of course I would choose the one I can use best. I fought you with everything I've got. You were the one who chose that wooden sword over your personal sword."

"But… whe… what?" Edmund wasn't one that often stuttered, but he just did.

Jack set his staff aside and pick up a sword from the weapon rack. He chose a two-handed broad sword. He tested the grip and as a veteran swordsman, Edmund could see Jack was uncomfortable wielding it. He pointed the sword toward Edmund in an awkward fighting stance. "Don't believe me? Try me," Jack said to him.

Edmund unsheathed his sword and assumed a fighting stance. He lunged and Jack parried his blow. He heard Jack grunted and shoved him, but Edmund stood firm. They checked each other when suddenly Edmund took a step back and swung sideway. Jack lost his balance but he quickly blocked the attack. He stumbled a few steps to the side before regaining his balance. Without giving him a moment to recuperate, Edmund withdrew and aimed straight for his chest. Jack dodged backward from the sword's reach. Edmund pressed his attacks which Jack dodged, parried or ducked under, but he realized that he wasn't as nimble as when they dueled.

The fight was over when, with a flick of his sword, Edmund disarmed Jack. Jack knew defeat when he saw one. He exhaled and fell to his haunches, breathing raggedly. "You're terribly horrible for a knight," said Edmund while sheathing his sword.

Jack scoffed while panting. "I told you, sword isn't exactly my forte."

"You really beat me with your best effort, didn't you?"

"Oh? What's your first clue?" Jack smirked. It was then that Edmund realized that Jack's grins weren't mean to demean others. He was just like that, easy with his smiles, thus often made people misunderstood him.

"You do know that being a knight is not all title and glory, right? You may be the master of staffs but in a real battle, a staff won't help you against a real sword."

"That's why I'm here. I want to learn."

Edmund look through his eyes and found behind his easy smiles and humorous eyes, Jack was serious. He had always thought that Jack had not taken being a knighthood seriously. Anyone who didn't work hard to earn something usually would take it for granted. Now, he could see that he was wrong. "Why do you want to be a knight so badly?" Edmund couldn't help but wonder.

Jack stood to his feet. Suddenly, all humor was gone from his eyes and his smile wavered. "There's someone I have to protect," he said in a whisper, almost to himself. He became very somber and didn't even meet Edmund's gaze. Aware of being watched, Jack lifted his head and resumed his cheerful demeanor, only this time Edmund knew it was faked. "Will you teach me then?"

"If you're planning to be serious, yes I will. Be warned though, I won't go easy on you." Edmund smirked. He decided that he'd give Jack a chance.

"I'm counting on it," Jack said, smirking back.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi again! Hope you enjoy that one. I'm gonna reply to some reviews first before rambling as I usually do<br>**

**IceCrystal: guess this makes it a draw then. rating changed, thx for your feedback**

**Nightshade Lily: Pitch/Kozmotis only have a minor role in this fic. the other guardians will show up one by one. rating changed, thx for your feedback.**

**Trapid: Players unite! I'm guessing you play in NA server? There'll be more and more fighting I guess. That one certainly won't be the last. It seems fanfic doesnt allow us to post our emails. I think you can write description of ur OC in the review. don't worry, i'll read it.**

**Shameless Girl: Yeah. i fell in love with Jack since i saw the trailer of the RoTG.**

**TPATFan16: I hope you won't fling me with stones cos Jack lost this one XD. I envy you and your staff lol**

**reddawnfox: i guess the moral is don't overestimate your advantage? XD. hope u like this chapter too**

**JohnTitor: I have my reasons why Jack retained his white colored hair. By saying this, I think I'm giving out a quite big spoiler. I'm guessing I've answered your question about Elsa's questions lol.**

**About the thing I'm gonna ramble on. currently, i'm in the middle of a long job interview process and I'm hella busy. this might or might not be the last update for the month. once i'm able, i'll continue to write so dont leave me in the cold (pun intended). Thank you for reading, see you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

"You can't find anything?" asked Elsa. She must have unknowingly glared at the poor man because Kristoff fidgeted on his feet. Anna had asked him to trail Jack Frost and he did. He came to Elsa's office a week later to report his findings, which was nothing at all.

"I can't find anything to _degrade_ him." Kristoff corrected. "His record is a clean slate, other than this one time when he beat the crap out of that Kozmotis Pitchiner guy you threw in the dungeon last week."

"He did? Why?"

"Apparently, Mr. Pitchiner was harassing his sister and Jack happened to be on the scene. Long story short, he went berserk. Can't blame him on that one. I would do the same if I had a sister."

"He has a sister?"

"And a mother."

"Then why didn't he bring them to move in with him?"

"I tried asking the lower district people, but our guess is as good as theirs. After the 'Frozen Kingdom' incident, they just went and disappear. The last time they saw the mother and the sister were on your coronation day. Some of them saw Jack picked them up, but afterward never again until today. They wanted to ask him about them, but with Jack begin in the castle area all the time, they haven't got the chance."

"How come they could disappear without anyone knowing?"

"The thing is, the Frost family didn't live in the lower district. They lived outside Arendelle, just by the foot of the North Mountain."

"That's quite peculiar. Can you find more about them?"

"I can, but Elsa, aren't you too invested on this man? What do you have against him anyway?"

"The real question is: what do he has against me? Everything that comes from his lips is nothing but sarcastic remarks or insults."

"You do know that he does that to everyone, right?"

"He does?" Elsa blinked in disbelief

"I asked around and they said that's just how he is, but he meant it in the best possible way. He always speaks his mind, offers the wittiest of retorts, and very laid back. They call him a 'free spirit'. People who don't know him might misunderstand, but he always means well."

"All the people you asked said that?" Elsa raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Amazingly, yes. Most people like him, and by people I mean women, children and men whose wife or girlfriend wasn't drooling over him."

"There must be something wrong with the taste of those commoners." Elsa shook her head.

Kristoff scoffed. "You're one to talk. You can't help but to find out more about him. Admit it, you're curious about him."

"Kristoff, I have Jack for pissing me off. I don't need you to help him out," Elsa said in the most possible queenly manner. Kristoff bawled in laughter. "And I'm not curious about him. I'm just…" Elsa paused. She realized she _was_ curious. If she wasn't, she wouldn't make Kristoff went through all that trouble to tail him, but she'd be damned before admitting it. Luckily, a knock on the door saved her from having to continue the conversation. "Find more about his family. I want to know the reason for their mysterious disappearance."

Kristoff slumped. "It's easier to just ask the man himself."

"Help me on this, please."

"Fine, but really, he may not have the best first impression on you, but you should try to shed him under a different light. Your mind will rest easier."

"What about you? Do you like him?"

"Romantically? No, Anna will kill me. Logically? There's a reason why people like him. So as you said before, I'll give him the benefit of the doubt."

She sighed. "I'll try, but I won't promise anything."

Kristoff shrugged, either what she said was good enough for him or he didn't care. He went to open the door. On the other side, there was the man that they had been talking about, bringing his favorite staff with him. Kristoff bowed slightly to Jack as a greeting, not betraying that he was talking to Elsa about him. Jack reciprocated the bow and went inside. Seeing Jack getting in, Elsa steeled herself from the possible emotional torment. She chanted her father's spell in her heart, 'conceal, don't feel, don't let it show.' She found it especially helpful to face the man coming toward her with his usual smirk, despite that she considered about forgetting his first impression.

"Isn't that the guy whom you asked to follow me for the past week, Your Majesty?" Jack asked, glancing toward the door from which Kristoff just left.

Elsa wanted to jump inside a hole, and it was just only the first sentence the knight spoke. "I… don't know what you're talking about," she blurted.

"Riiiight," Jack let the word hang just to torture the queen. "Then I've not saw him when I was training with Edmund, and when I was in the lower district to meet my friends, and when I was checking on patrols, and surely not when I was in the tavern, minding my own business?"

Elsa opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came to her mind. She blinked, tongue-tied.

"You know, Your Majesty," He cocked his head and smiled understandingly as if talking to a little kid, "if you want to ask me anything, I'm honor-bound to tell the truth."

"Alas, we don't know how much you value your honor," Elsa mumbled.

"Pardon me? I didn't quite catch that."

"Why are you here, Sir Jack?" Elsa changed the topic. She knew they would engage in an endless banter if she didn't.

Jack raised an eyebrow, puzzled. "I thought you asked me to come today to meet your General. Who was it? Sand… Sandy… Sandman… General Sandman?" His eyes twinkled. He was hoping Elsa would laugh at his attempt to jest, but she was in no mood to entertain him.

She sighed. "General Sanderson Manzie, and you'll do well to remember that. You will be working closely with him."

"As you say, Your Majesty," Jack swept a bow.

"Just give me a minute and we'll be on our way." Elsa began sorting her messy stack of papers. Either out of hypocritical consideration or reflexive kindness, Jack set down his staff and began helping her. The action made Elsa stopped and stared at him, while he was still perused in shifting through the papers.

"Where does this one go? What? Is there something on my face?" He began touching random parts of his face.

"What are you doing?" Elsa asked.

"Helping?"

"I didn't give you any permission to do so."

"I have to ask permission just for helping?" Jack gaped in disbelief. His expression was one of utter confusion. If her emotion clouded her judgment, Elsa would think that Jack was insulting her again, but no. Somehow, this time she understood Jack just didn't know the limitations and boundaries.

"There might be things not for the eyes of one not from the royalties," Elsa explained rationally.

"Oh, of course." He dropped the papers back to the table. "Is there anything I can do to lessen your burden, my queen?" He swept a bow, his head slightly lifted up. Elsa could see from the wink he gave her that what he was doing was to please her.

She didn't know if it was her discussion with Kristoff earlier, or his choice of words, or his unintentional gentlemanly way, or the twinkle in his eyes, but she could feel that she was starting to warm up to him. Elsa shoved the thought away. She didn't want to give in to his charms so easily, especially not after he called her an untried queen.

"It was a compliment," Jack suddenly said, breaking her from her trance. She realized then that she mumbled 'untried queen' audibly. "I just want to clarify it if there's any doubt that it wasn't."

"In what world is that a compliment?" Elsa said in a sarcastic tone. She always thought that he had mocked her that day.

"You're untried, inexperienced, and unproven yet you rule over us so well and wisely, Your Majesty. How's that not a compliment?" His playful grin returned to his face.

"Maybe it's because you left out half of the sentence."

Jack made a show of pondering hard and let out a silent 'oh', "My bad"

"What about the evening after?" Since they were on the topic, Elsa wanted to clarify everything. "You can't possibly say that you're not toying with me."

"That I admit I did." He grinned innocently and before Elsa could reprimand him, he added, "Did you see how knitted your eyebrows were?" He pointed at the space between his eyebrows. "Premature lines almost formed there, and you were so cold that Arendelle almost froze again. I just thought that I'd help you cut some slack. No harm meant, Your Majesty."

Elsa remained impassive, but inside she was trying hard not to show how appalled she was. Without her emotions interfering, she could see that albeit smug, his smile was of genuine innocence and good intention. As a queen, she never received such treatment from anyone for the obvious reason that it would be rude to do so. Alas, here stood a man who treated her like an equal and a confidant, despite the fact they only knew each other for a short period. Here stood a peasant with a confidence of an emperor. 'Or a jester,' she added in her mind. One thing for sure: Jack Frost gave her a novel experience.

She shook her head. After shifting through the papers with her thought and found nothing of importance, she spoke, "You have my permission to help."

Elsa wasn't sure if she imagined it, but for a second she saw Jack beamed like a child before returning to the task at hand. She found it amusing. She couldn't help but to remember when she was a child and tried to help her father with his royal duties, acting like a grown up in his father's office. His father had entertained her by giving her menial tasks, but even so, she had been so proud to help.

That amusement however soon turned to frustration. Jack was deliberately doing a poor job. He was switching the stacks, adding blank parchments in between, and making some reports went 'missing'. The latest prank he did was reading some of the daily reports in an exaggerated accented booming voice, which made her struggled for composure. She threw a stack of papers at him and when he bent down to pick them up, Elsa turned her back to stifle her laughter. When she spun around again, she saw Jack grinning triumphantly.

"You were laughing," he stated, still grinning.

"I did no such thing," she denied but she couldn't stop the smile that began forming on her face.

"Right, of course you didn't. I apologize for accusing you, Your Majesty." Sarcasm was thick in his voice.

She averted her gaze, not wanting to admit defeat. Her eyes fell to the window and saw that the sky had taken an orange hue. Dusk was nigh. "See how much time you waste!" she protested. "Come on. Let's finish up."

"It's not wasting time if you're having fun." His eyes twinkled when he looked at her before continuing his task. He did it properly this time around.

Again, his words managed to stun her. True, she didn't notice that time had flown, but surely it didn't mean anything right? Her mind however, was so eager to prove her wrong by repeating the saying: 'Time flies when you're having fun'. Did Jack really make her have fun? He who not a week ago had managed to riled her so? NO! She would not let it. She would not let Jack affect her so much. "I did not have fun!" Her denial came way too strong for it to be true and she regretted it the moment it escaped her lips. She cleared her throat and repeated her words in a calmer manner. "I did not have fun." Jack only answered her by nodding his head while still collecting papers after papers. Either he did not believe her or he did not take her seriously. "Are you listening to me? I did not have fun!" Now, she was demanding his attention. Elsa couldn't believe the lows she had fallen into.

Jack lifted his head. His expression was of forced seriousness. "You did not have fun. Understood. Is there anything else, Your Majesty?"

His answer was another stack of papers to his face.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I said that I was going to post next month... Guess I lied... Again... Sorry...<br>**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway, albeit it's a short one.**

**Review replies:**

**John Titor: Glad I manage to surprise you then hehehe... I will not confirm nor deny your suspicion as it may or may not be the truth. I guess we'll see.**

**reddawnfox: XD**

**IceCrystal: I wonder why too. Maybe we'll find out :P**

**Nightshade Lily: it's partly due to my last fic w/ pitch as the main villain i guess. Maybe we'll find Tooth soon although I won't promise anything :P**

**Trapid: Noted. I've decided the name of your OC: Debrah. if you don't like it, i'll change it. As for the tenses and spelling error. I'm not a native speaker so wht I thought was 'right' maybe wasnt after all. Can you point out a few examples so I can improve myself? Thank you for noticing though.**

**TPATFan16: There's spark indeed ;) . If you break the staff, it's okay. just mend it again with your ice power lol**

**reluctant-persona: I'm sorry if Jack didnt act like how you'd imagine him to be. Personally, I like this Jack. I just thought about showing his different character since we all have seen his good, generous, kind, heroic personality in the movie. Hope you'll stick to this fic anyway. :D**

**electricangel12: I'm guessing you're talking about Jack's attitude? If yes, then I apologize for your dissatisfaction but personally, I love this Jack. I can't redeem it as in my mind Jack will be out of character. I do hope you'll stick with this fic anyway and hope you'll change your mind about giving him some broken teeth :D**

**Nlresda123: Thank you. I hope this chapter is to your liking :)**

**Fanfic4evar: Hi! Welcome back. Thanks for reading another fic of mine. He is because he's Jack Frost XD. I hope you'll like him though**

**Anyway, for real this time, next update will be next month. I guess... Maybe...**

**Thank you for reading. See you in the next chapter. ('w')/**


	5. Chapter 5

"I thought it's improper for a lady to throw things at people?" Jack teased her as he and Elsa exited her office.

"It's very proper for a queen to chastise her unruly subject." Elsa glanced sideway and saw Jack walked by her side, outside the appropriate norm for one of his status. However, she didn't feel the need or the urge to reprimand him. "Besides, you're fortunate that it's only papers or you would rather I threw ice at you?"

"Oh, I'm so glad you opted for the papers then, Your Majesty." Jack rolled his eyes and Elsa caught it.

She stopped and turned to him. "Did you just roll your eyes on me?"

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Jack acted like he was baffled.

"On your honor, Sir Jack, did you just roll your eyes?"

"Really? I have to pledge on my honor for this?" Elsa lifted an eyebrow, crossed her arms and tapped her foot, waiting for an answer. Jack gave up and sighed. "It won't happen again, Your Majesty." He bowed slightly.

"Good." Before Elsa could spin and resumed her strut, Jack deliberately rolled his eyes again. She didn't know which one was harder to fight, her annoyance or her growing smirk.

They passed two sentries at their post and Elsa beckoned to one of them. "Send for my horse and another for Sir Jack," she commanded. The sentry bowed and did her bidding.

"We are riding?" Jack asked.

"Considering the amount of time you wasted," she answered with an annoyed tone, "yes, we are. Is there a problem?"

Jack grinned sheepishly and his cheeks reddened slightly. "I can't ride." He scratched the back of his neck.

"What sort of knight can't…? Oh…" Elsa stopped herself. She was reminded of his origin. He was a shepherd boy after all. A horse itself was expensive for a commoner's standard, even more so a riding lesson. Despite the fact that Jack should want for nothing now, based on Kristoff's reports, Jack hadn't been enrolling for a lesson. "It seems we have to go by foot."

"I apologize for my lack. I hope it's not too far that it will exhaust my queen?"

"Fortunately so. It's fine, either way. I haven't gone out for a walk much. Perhaps this is my chance. What are you snickering about?"

"The poor man," he said, pointing at the direction where the sentry had left, "he will think the queen is messing with him."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Glad to be of your service, my queen," he winked. This time, it was Elsa's turn to roll her eyes.

Halfway down the castle, they met Anna. She was clearly expecting them for she was panting hard as if she just ran across the hall just to pass them by. "Are you going somewhere, Elsa?" She kept glancing toward Jack, still unsure whether he was a friend or foe.

"We're going to General Sanderson's house." Elsa simply stated.

"Do you need me to come with you?" Anna was eyeing Jack warily and giving Elsa a meaningful glance in between. Her eyes screamed 'Maybe you need an ally?'

Elsa either didn't notice the look Anna gave her or decided to ignore it, said, "Are you sure you want to come along? The last time you met him, you slept on your chair."

"It's not my fault he talked like he was reading a bedtime story for me! Anyway, it's not that I want to meet him. Maybe you need help with 'you-know-who'." Now, Anna was obviously staring at Jack and Jack would have to be a halfwit to not understand who she was talking about. Anna wouldn't be too sure if he wasn't though, since he was grinning like one now.

"It's alright, Anna. I only need one person who won't act at his best behavior…"

"Hey!" Jack protested.

"…I don't need another one..."

"Hey!" Anna protested too.

"…Besides we're just going to talk about boring military stuff that for certain will make the two of you doze off."

"Hey!" Jack and Anna blurted together.

"God be good, there are two of them." Elsa shuddered.

"Don't put me in the same level as him!" Anna objected at the same time, Jack said, "It wounds me to hear that, Your Majesty."

They stared at each other; Anna was glaring at him while Jack wore his usual smug grin. "Excuse me, Sir, you should be honored." Anna placed her hands on her hips.

"And I can say the same, Your Highness." His retort was simple and sharp.

Before they can argue in the middle of the hall and became the talk of the town, Elsa pushed Jack's back and said, "We really should be going."

"Then I'll see you at dinner," Anna said, letting them go.

"You don't have to wait. General Sanderson might invite us for dinner," Elsa replied.

"I'll see you at dinner," Anna stated again. Only then Elsa heard the underlying message. 'I'm going to give you an earful about this Jack Frost'.

Elsa sighed. "Very well then, dear sister."

When Anna was well away from earshot, Jack said to Elsa, "She's cute."

"You do know that if you try to make a pass on her, not only you have to go through me but a big blonde hunk who wields an ice pick at ease, right?"

"Why would I make a pass on her?" Jack asked puzzled.

"You said she's cute. You're interested at least."

"What I meant by 'cute' was how she was so overly protective over her sister although you are more than capable of handling yourself. It's a compliment with the purest of intention. Why would you accuse of me such thing, or is that jealousy I heard in your voice, Your Majesty?"

"Get your head down from the clouds, Frost," she answered with a monotone.

Jack snorted. "Really though, why are you so quick to assume I will make a pass on your sister?"

"A little bird told me you are quite bit of a player."

"That's outrageous!" Jack said in mock disbelief. "Kristoff really said that?"

"I never mentioned who said that." Jack raised an eyebrow, which made Elsa sighed. She admitted that it was a poor attempt to cover for her slip before. "He said something along the line of you have women swooning all over the place for you."

"That doesn't make me a player."

"If that doesn't, I don't know what is."

"Women may swoon over me, but that doesn't mean I reciprocate each and every one of them. I never even have a lover."

Elsa glanced to him and saw the honesty in his eyes. That came as a surprise. She had always thought of him as a man who would have different women every week, especially with his recent knighthood. "Why not? You can just take the pick of the flock, change the next day if you're dissatisfied."

"See, that's why. When I do pick someone, people will think that I'm just playing with the heart of the poor woman. On the contrary of what you thought of me, I treat women with the respect they're due."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Why, I've been nothing less than a gentleman toward you, haven't I?"

Elsa scoffed although she didn't deny it openly either. Jack had been kind, albeit often annoying, but kind nevertheless. She noticed it by the unconscious reflexes he did such as helping her initiatively, holding the door open for her or her sister, and those are the little things. Elsa wasn't one to give credits when it wasn't due, but she'd be damned if she let her words fed his already large ego.

They passed by Elsa's chambers and she stopped in her tracks. She had worn her clothes for the entire day, a green tight-fitting turtle neck dress, and her bun had come loose. She thought of getting a change of clothes and rearranged her hairdo. After all, she was going to meet an important person. "Wait for me outside the castle. I need to change my attire."

"Why? You look fine in it."

"I don't know that knights these days question their queen's choice of garment. Wait for me outside, Frost. I'll need only a moment. Perhaps you want to change into something more presentable too," She studied Jack's clothing: a loose white tunic and a pair of leather breeches. He wasn't wearing any footwear either now that she noticed it. It was a far cry of what 'presentable' was in her dictionary, "and set aside the staff. I will not have you bring it with you."

"Isn't a knight needs to be armed at all times?"

Elsa scoffed. "What can you do with a shepherd's crook?" Then the answer came to her in her mind. She _had_ witnessed what he could do with it, and judging by the smug grin he was giving her now, it seemed he knew that she had answered her question herself. "In any case, it's inappropriate and unsightly. Please don't bring it."

Jack bowed and said, "If it pleases you, Your Majesty."

"And tell the stable boy to return the horses to the stables should you arrive faster than I do."

"Understood." Only when Elsa closed the door behind her, Jack took his leave.

Elsa rummaged through her wardrobe and opted for a sky blue blouse. She chose a short navy blue mantle to go over it and a similarly colored long skirt. After wearing a pair of knee-high sky blue socks and plain black pumps, Elsa went to the mirror and fixed her hair, tying it up in her usual bun. After she checked herself in the mirror and satisfied with the result, she went out of her chamber.

Her feet were moving faster than she intended to toward the meeting spot. Daylight was burning and if she really didn't want Anna to wait for her, she had to move quickly. Once there, she couldn't help but let out an exasperated sigh. She saw Jack talking to the stable boy who looked at him with utter confusion. It seemed Jack was trying to explain to him that the queen wouldn't need the horses anymore.

What made her exasperated was Jack's choice of presentable attire. Basically, he just threw a leather jerkin over the shirt he wore before and called it done. He didn't bring his staff along so at least she got that going. He also had the decency to wear a pair of leather boots.

Elsa arrived just as their argument started to become heated. The stable boy insisted the queen called for the horses while Jack was trying but failing to convince him that she had cancelled. Jack scratched his head. He turned around and beheld Elsa. He beamed instantly. "Here's Her Majesty herself. Why don't you ask her?"

"You can return them to the stables. I'm sorry for your trouble," Elsa answered before the stable boy could ask.

"No trouble at all, Your Majesty." He quickly bowed and led the horses back to their warm cozy home.

Elsa turned to Jack, scanned him from head to toe and shook her head. The gesture made Jack grin. "Where's your weapon, Jack?"

"You ordered me to leave it behind."

"I mean your sword, Sir Jack."

"I don't have one." He shrugged.

"You don't have one? You've been a knight for more than a week and you don't have one?"

"Aster and I are working on it."

"Then what will you defend us with if, perchance, we are ambushed?"

"My charms should suffice." The corner of his lips twitched as he fought to maintain his serious expression.

Elsa fought the urge to groan. A queen was not supposed to groan. A queen must upheld decorum at all cost. She went to one of the guards posted in the front gate. "Excuse me. May I borrow your sword?" The guard in question hastened to unsheathe his sword. Elsa stopped him, "with the scabbard and the belt too, if you will." He unbuckled his belt and handed it over on the flat of his palms. "Thank you, good man. What is your name?"

"Eduard, if it pleases you, Your Majesty."

"Thank you, Eduard." Elsa took the sword and gave it to Jack. "Make sure you return it to Eduard later."

"You know that using a foreign sword decreases one's ability to fight," but he buckled the belt around his waist anyway.

"I prefer that than having you unarmed. I'll be doomed if I depend on your 'charm'."

"My queen, you wound me." Jack made a show of clenching his heart. Elsa rolled her eyes and went ahead. Jack chuckled and broke into a slow run, then falling into step with her.

They made their way in the upper district. Left and right they saw merchants preparing to close down their shop. They passed by a lot of wealthy citizens and each and every one of them greeted Elsa, although they didn't grace her underdressed escort anything. Jack, though, on purpose or on reflexes, smiled and bowed at those who greeted Elsa, making them, wanting to or not, returned his courtesy.

Elsa also noticed that Jack always stayed on the inner part of the road, making sure Elsa was well away from passing carriages and horses. Despite his previous status, she must commend his manners, or his parents. They had taught him well.

Midway, Jack suddenly stopped in his tracks. His eyes were wincing. Elsa stopped with him and raised a confused eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

His smile widened and his face considerably brightened. "Will you excuse me for a moment, Your Majesty?"

"Alright," Elsa said with a confused tone.

"Oh, you're free to come along, if you want to, Your Majesty."

So Elsa followed Jack to an alley. Jack took a peek inside and spoke, "Fancy meeting you guys here."

"Jack!" Childish voices shouted together. Jack squatted down and braced himself, while one by one tiny figures jumped on him. The last one made Jack fell on his back. As the figures came to light, Elsa recognized them as the kids that had defended Jack during his trial.

Jack laughed heartily and hugged them as far as his arms could reach. "Alright, alright. Get off me." They scrambled to their feet and the boy Jamie helped Jack sat up. "What are you doing here?"

"We missed you," Jamie said. "We barely see you nowadays!"

"What do you mean 'barely'? I visited you two days ago." Jack ruffled the boy's hair, "but yeah, I missed you too, buddy."

"But we haven't played!" Caleb complained.

Jack was about to answer when Pippa pointed behind Jack. "It's the queen."

The children shifted uneasily under Elsa's gaze. Without their parents, they didn't know how to act appropriately before a royalty. Elsa too was at a loss at what to do. She wanted to reassure them and made them feel comfortable, but she didn't know how.

"Hey, do you guys want to play a game?" Jack asked making the children's attention drifted from Elsa and fell to him. "Not a game actually, a mission." The kids' eyes went wide with expectation. "Right now I'm escorting the queen. I don't know what dangers lay ahead and there are many bad guys after the queen." The children looked at Elsa pityingly. "So, I need you to cover the grounds and scout ahead. Will you help me?" The kids cheered altogether. "If you find something, use our secret code. Remember, this is serious. So, no false alarm! I know I can count on you. Alright, Children of Light move out!" They whooped and started to talk about strategy. They split themselves in groups of two and spread out. The little girl, Sophie, went to Elsa and said something alone the line 'You'll be safe with us'. Elsa couldn't help but to smile.

Elsa watched the scene in awe. Jack stood and saw her expression. To his credit, he didn't grin smugly as he usually did if he managed to surprise the queen. He did smile though, but it was an innocent happy smile. "Mission? Children of Light?"

"Entrusting them to something big will make them feel important and children love to feel important," Jack answered. "'Children of Light' is the name of their little group I came up with. They seemed to love it."

"What if there really are bad people? They are kids. They could be kidnapped."

"Don't worry. I've checked the perimeter before I went to your office. I made sure soldiers are patrolling the area. Besides, those kids survive the lower district. The upper district is a walk in the park for them."

"I must say, I am impressed."

"I'm just doing my job, Your Majesty."

"I mean how you handled the kids."

"Ah that," Jack scratched the back of head, surprisingly embarassed. "They're easy to deal with, but thank you for your compliment, Your Majesty. I am honored."

They continued their journey. Occasionally, one of the children would approach Jack to report which road was clear. Jack would salute them before they darted away again. Their short trip became all the more interesting with their presence and more than once Elsa had to stifle her laughter at the kids and Jack's antics.

"So what is this secret code?" Elsa asked as they covered their distance toward General Sanderson's house.

"I'll show you later."

They arrived at their destination and Jack made a sound similar to the song of a nightingale. The kids popped their heads up from their hiding places, and made Elsa jumped. She didn't know they were so close by. They ran toward the pair, a big smile plastered on their faces.

"Good job, kids," Jack said. "Even the queen said she felt safer knowing you under close proximity." Jack nudged Elsa subtly and she understood the signal.

"That I did. Thank you," Elsa said to them and the kids visibly swelled with pride. Elsa fished out some silver coins from her purse and gave it to them. "A job well done must be rewarded accordingly."

The kids cheered and Jack groaned. "Now you're pampering them, my queen." They protested. "Okay, okay, sorry. What do you say to Her Majesty?"

"Thank you, Your Majesty," they said altogether.

"You're welcome." Elsa replied smiling. They were fun to have around and she loathed to part with them.

"Now off with you. Shoo… shoo…" Jack said waving them away. The kids stuck their tongues out toward Jack before fleeing when Jack pretended fury. "I take my words back. They're _not_ easy to deal with."

"They're cute," Elsa said, "like miniature versions of you." Jack's eyes twinkled and his smug grin returned. "What?"

"You just said I'm cute."

Elsa reviewed her words in her mind and became very flustered. "Them! They're cute! Not you!"

"If you say so, Your Majesty," but his smug grin didn't disappear from his face.

Elsa gaped, but she knew whatever she said wouldn't get through his thick skull. She let out an audibly loud sigh. "Let's just get this day over with." She knocked on the door of General Sanderson Manzie's house.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry I'm taking my time to post this one. There's something going on now and it can be a bad news (or good news) depends on how you perceive it.<br>**

**Currently I'm writing a script for a charity concert. It's not 100% confirmed that my script will be used but I'm auditioning for it either way. That means this will be the last update for awhile but I assure you I am not stopping. I just need some time to finish one thing and working on two things at once is really hard, thus why I rush to update this fic. Anyway wish me luck and I hope you're still looking forward for the next update. Btw, any of you readers would like to be a beta reader for this fic?**

**Reply time:**

**Furiyan: I'm glad you like it. Yeah, I purposefully make Jack like that. I think it really suits him**

**reddawnfox: I hope you'll grow to like him as the fic goes hehehe. Jack is good in the heart, I swear**

**TPATFan16: Elsa may need a little more time with Jack before she can loosen up. Hope you can get your staff fixed then :)**

**JohnTitor: Not exactly February 1st ;). I kinda expected I'll post later than this, with the stuff I have to do right now. Glad you like the prev chapter, hope you'll like this one too. as for his fam, they'll appear sometime in the unforeseeable future. Sorry :(**

**NightshadeLily: she needs a little more time with him before that, but she'll come around ;D**

**Trapid: Goodness no! I won't hate you. Why would I? You're helping me and I greatly appreciate it. The whole purpose I'm writing this fic was so that I could practice my English too. I already turned on the squiggly red and green thing by default but sometimes it doesn't accurately point out grammar mistake or preposition mistake. I hope I can find a beta reader though. I don't know how I should approach one. I'm not really good at approaching people, see. Is there anyone you can introduce to me? or maybe you can be my beta reader? :P. And Dani is find, but it'll be sometime for her to appear (est 2-3 chapters ahead). Look forward to her appearance :). **

**IceCrystal: she's warming up to him, don't worry ;).**

**Nlresda123: yeah, she's still trying to conceal a lot but she's getting there. hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

**Guest: Thank you for reading and liking the fic. I will keep going for sure. P.S: update's here ;)**

**Anyway, yeah sadly I won't be able to write for awhile but I will as soon as I finished my script. I hope you will wait for me when I return. Thank you for reading. look forward for the next one :D**


	6. Chapter 6

"My queen, please wait!" Jack called as he chased after Elsa who was stomping away. She was fuming and Jack had to give it his all not to laugh.

"Leave me alone!" She heard Jack stifling his laugh behind her back. _Sniggering fool_, Elsa thought.

"As your knight and your escort, I can't obey that command. My apologies, but really, Sanderson is not what I expected from a general."

She ignored him, but secretly she agreed with him. Elsa had felt what Jack just did few years ago, before her father's demise, when he had introduced General Sanderson to Elsa. The man had been and still was a head shorter than Elsa was. He had sand blond hair marred with streaks of grey that seemed to jut out in every direction. He had a gentle face that gave the impression that he would not hurt a fly and his voice was so sweet that it was almost like a lullaby. It was perhaps the reason why he was a man of few words, although, anyone who misjudged and underestimated his battle prowess would be proven otherwise. He was a demon in the battlefield. He mastered many different kinds of weapon but was especially excellent with a whip. He had been the one that beat Hans of the Southern Isles black and blue and thrown him into the cell on the ship. Even the memory of his fury that day made Elsa shudder to this day.

"…and he seemed to be very understanding about it. I doubt that he will hold it against you, Your Majesty." Elsa heard Jack ramble on. She truly had not paid attention to him due to her train of thoughts. "You were tired and almost fell asleep. With the insurmountable amount of work in your office, anyone would understand."

Yes, that was what made Elsa so mortified. She had expected she was above it, but no! She had overestimated herself and nodded off when the general had reiterated the state of their military. Jack had pinched her arm discreetly in the attempt of waking her up, but unused to the gesture, Elsa jumped on her seat, an action that did not escape the general's sight. The general had been kind enough to dismiss her apologies while holding back his laughter, and offered to continue their conversation at a later date. However, Elsa was still embarrassed beyond compare. She was a fully-fledged queen! This kind of thing should not happen! Remembering what happened made Elsa stride faster than she intended to.

"Your Majesty, please wait," Jack pleaded as he followed after her. Elsa ignored him and still walked briskly, eyes to feet. "My queen, slow down!" Elsa heard a hint of panic in his voice, but she shrugged it away. "Elsa, watch out!" Hearing him calling out her name, Elsa stopped in her tracks. She was about to turn around when her arm was grabbed rather forcefully. She lost her balance, fell on him, and made Jack lose his balance too. Both of them fell to the pavement. A second later, a horse-drawn carriage flew past the spot where Elsa had been standing.

The passenger poked his head out, shouting toward them. "Hey! Watch where you… oh…" Realization of who he almost trampled with his carriage dawned on him and the color drained from his face. He quickly made his way out of the cabin and knelt on his knees before the still-stunned Elsa. "Your Majesty, I beg your forgiveness." He bowed before her, his temples almost touching the ground. "I did not know. Please, have mercy."

People began gathering and a commotion ensued. None, however, offered any help. Still in a state of shock, Elsa lost her voice. Her defenses were down in her vulnerable state. Once more, she became a child, afraid of herself and of people's prejudice. For once, the eyes that were looking down upon them seemed to be boring right through her with contempt. She began to panic and her power began slipping from her fingertips, touching the chest of her protector.

Then, she felt something warm wrapping around her fingers. A voice was calling her name along with the many voices in her ears. The one voice grew louder and firmer. "Elsa!" She snapped out from her panic attack, looking right through a pair of deep blue eyes. "Good. Just look at me. It's alright. You're going to be fine." Her pupils began to dilate as she shut the world and focused only on the man in front of her. His voice brought her back to the waking world like a soothing breeze. He rewarded her with an assuring smile. "Good. That's good. See, everything's fine. You just have to remember who you are."

Elsa gulped and nodded. She stood up, slightly disappointed when the warmth around her fingers disappeared as she pulled her hand away from his. When she reached her full height, gone were the traces of her previous terror. She was once more the fully imposing queen. "You may lift your head," Elsa ordered the kneeling man. He slowly and fearfully did, afraid of what the queen would make of him. "You are pardoned. Next time, _you_ watch where _you_ are going."

"Yes, of course, thank you, Your Majesty."

"You may go."

The man scrambled to his feet and fled to his carriage as quick as a bunny. He probably could not believe his luck and thanked his lucky stars that he got away with almost injuring the queen herself.

Elsa addressed the crowd that had gathered on the scene. "You may return to your activities. There's nothing more to see." When the queen spoke, everyone hastened to do her bidding.

She knew she should turn and help Jack up, but she found it hard to do so. The fact that Jack caught her in a vulnerable moment humiliated her, and it wasn't the first time that day. It didn't help that he was the one who helped her on both occasion. She knew, knowing the man Jack was, she would never live it down.

However, after a few passing moments, Jack was still unmoving and Elsa could not help but jolt in fear. She remembered her power touching him and wondered if she had frozen him.

"Frost?" Elsa called to him, but there was no respond. "Sir?" Elsa quickly knelt in front of him. He was still wasn't answering. She grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Jack!"

"Yes?" Jack looked straight to her. He was not frozen, that made her sighed in relief, but it soon turned to anger. For a second there, she was worried and to have her worry rewarded with his nonchalant expression! Upon closer inspection however, she realized his face had considerably paled.

_I froze him after all,_ she thought in panic. "Oh, no… No, no, no!"

"What's wrong, Your Majesty?" Jack just watched her expression turned from fear, relief, anger and panic in a split second and he was still trying to get used to it, wondering if he was still talking to the ever-so-composed Ice Queen.

"You! You're going to freeze!"

That made a chuckle bubbled down his throat. "I'm not."

"But you went pale!"

"Oh?" Jack wiped a cold sweat that trickled down his neck. "It's nothing to worry about. I just had an unwelcomed trip down the memory lane…" His voice trailed off as memory invaded his mind once more.

_"Jack… I'm scared…"_

_"It's alright, Kitty Kat." Jack hugged the balled up figure in front of him. "You're going to be fine. Everything's going to be fine. No one's going to hurt you. I'm here now. I'll protect you no matter what."_

"Jack?" Elsa's voice penetrated his flashback, bringing him back to reality.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright? You're paling again."

"I'll be fine. Shouldn't we head back to the castle, Your Majesty? I believe Her Highness is waiting for you?"

Elsa knew that Jack was avoiding the subject, but she was anything but pushy. She would not pry if the person in question did not want to impart any information. Despite his earlier stunt to protect her and his effort to help her regain her defenses, she knew Jack was quite shaken. She owed it to him to let this one slide, this time.

"You're right, and she must be dreading every minute she has to wait to get her hands on that dessert. We should go."

"Right behind you, Your Majesty," and she was glad he did. Should he walked by her side just like earlier in the afternoon, he would notice the blush that crept down her neck. She loathed admitting to it, but when she remembered how Jack had called her name and soothed her from her trance, she felt a chill run down her spine.

…

Anna was stabbing at the innocent fruit platter in front of her with her fork, careful not to let any juice squirted on her white blouse or her overall leather skirt. Her sister was late to dinner – as expected – and she was dreading every moment the dessert plate wasn't in front of her. She knew it was partially her fault. She was the one who had insisted on having dinner together.

She was waiting for Elsa together with Kristoff and Olaf. Unlike her, they sat patiently, Kristoff playing solemn tune on his lute and Olaf humming along beside him. Anna was staring at Kristoff, wondering how the both of them could end up together. Kristoff was much calmer and more mature than she was. If Kristoff was like a constantly flowing stream, she was like a firework ready to explode. However, it was probably what made them a perfect pair as they balanced each other, and for the record, their first kiss was amazing. Anna held herself from squealing by repeatedly stabbing her already-slaughtered fruit.

"Will you stop that?" Kristoff gently reprimanded her. "I can't help but pity that fruit."

"But Kristoff," she glowered, "I'm starving."

"Then eat them, don't stab them, although it's a bit late for that now." Kristoff stared at the fruits that had turned into a pile of mush due to her onslaught. _What a waste_, Kristoff shook his head.

"Why don't you put that lute of yours to good use and sing me a song?"

"The only song I can play is the Reindeer Song."

"That's alright!" Anna scooted closer to him, bringing the chair she sat on with her.

"It's a duet. I need Sven here."

"Olaf can sing Sven's part. Right, Olaf?"

"Sure thing!" Olaf also moved closer, ready to do his part. He had heard the song countless times before. He was confident he could sing it well.

"Fine, if her highness insists." Kristoff began strumming the intro.

_Kristoff:_

_Reindeer are better than people._

_Olaf, don't you think that's true?_

_Olaf:_

_Yeah, people will beat you, and curse you, and cheat you._

_Every one of them's bad except you._

_Kristoff:_

_Oh, thanks buddy._

_But people smell better than reindeers_

_Olaf, don't you think that I'm right?_

_Olaf (in his best Sven voice):_

_That's once again true_

_For all except you_

_Kristoff:_

_You got me, let's call it a night._

_Good night_

_Don't let the frostbite bite_

Anna was enjoying the song when she heard the sound of footsteps approaching the dining hall. "That must be her!" She literally jumped from her chair and made a dash to the door. Kristoff just scoffed and continued strumming. Olaf followed her, wanting to greet Elsa too.

Anna was about to slam open the door when she heard a voice, not belonging to her sister. "Well, here we are, Your Majesty. I shall take my leave." She knew it must belong to that Jack Frost.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" her sister offered. Anna blinked in surprise. The offer sounded sincere and the last time she checked, her sister hadn't gotten along well with the new knight. What happened on their journey? Was it really Jack Frost her sister was talking to?

"I wouldn't want to impose." The sound of stomach grumbling in protest was heard audibly, followed by a sheepish laughter. "Well, that's embarrassing."

"Please, join us. I insist."

"If the queen insists, who am I to refuse?"

The door swung open and Anna took an awkward step back. Sure enough, it was Jack Frost and they seemed civil enough. _Something _did_ happen_, Anna concluded.

"Oh? You haven't started yet?" Elsa cocked her head at Anna.

"No, we're waiting for you." Olaf was the one who answered her.

"Let's get started then. I hope there's an extra serving."

Elsa walked past her with Olaf at her trail, while Anna watched with an expression akin to confusion mixed with surprise. Jack closed the door behind him and waited for Anna to make her move. He lifted an eyebrow when she was still frozen in place, staring at him with a scrutinizing gaze.

"Is something wrong?" Jack asked her.

Anna was about to answer when her sister called her. "Anna, come on. Don't make us wait."

"Right, coming."

Jack followed Anna and subtly yet not unnoticed, pulled the chair for her and her sister. Elsa seemed to comprehend, but Anna received the courtesy with a raised eyebrow. Her eyes couldn't leave Jack's back as he made his way to sit beside Kristoff.

Anna's curious stare was broken when the servants entered with plates after plates of food and lined them up on the table before them. The scent wafted through her nose and made her mouth began to water. Nevertheless, in between her silent praises to their chef and her amazement over the fare before her, she managed to lean toward Elsa and whispered, "Hey, Elsa. That's still Jack Frost right?" She pointed subtly to the white-haired man who was talking to Kristoff.

"Yes? Why?" She asked in the same lowered voice.

"You invited him to dinner?"

"As you can plainly see."

"But… how?

"'What do you mean how?"

"The last time you were together in the same room, you went berserk. Now, after one day with him, you invite him to dinner?"

Elsa's mouth gaped open then she closed it again for lack of better retort. She shrugged and said, "I guess things change."

"Did something happen when I wasn't around?" Elsa didn't say anything and Anna knew it was her habit when she was trying to omit the truth. "Something happened!" She almost shrieked.

"Keep your voice down!"

Anna covered her own mouth. She glanced toward the boys, who had ignored her outburst, then back at Elsa. "You, me, your room, after this, got it?"

"Fine. Can we eat now?"

Anna took a plate with a harrumph and filled it up with a spoonful of mashed potatoes and stew. Elsa followed suit. They ate in silence when Jack broke it. "That's a fine looking lute," he said to Kristoff.

"Yeah," Kristoff stopped mid-chewing and grabbed his lute to show it off to Jack. "Anna got it for me."

"Her Highness has good eyes," Jack nodded toward Anna.

Anna was sure she misheard. He was the same Jack that had engaged her in a verbal battle with her just this afternoon, wasn't he? She whipped her head toward Elsa, who raised her eyebrow at the compliment, but quickly shrugged it away and resumed eating.

"You want to try it?" Kristoff offered to him.

"May I?"

"You can play?" Anna asked incredulously.

"To some extent. I even made a song."

"Let's hear it then." She challenged. She pushed away her plate and placed her elbows on the table, hands supporting her chin.

"If Her Highness wills it." Jack took the lute from Kristoff and strummed some notes to warm up. Once he was done, he started a slow cheery melody. He began to sing.

_Oh, fair lady of Arendelle_

_Don't you have a tale to tell?_

_Out from your lips your melodious voice came_

_That put the birds to shame_

_Oh, fair lady of Arendelle_

_It is obvious that I fell_

_To your charms, to your glam_

_To your heart-clenching frame_

_Oh, fair lady of Arendelle_

_She's a rose among dandelions_

_She's got the pride of a hundred lions_

_She's the oasis for my tired wandering soul_

_Fair lady, don't grace this one foul._

_Oh, fair lady, fair lady_

_Can't you see?_

_I want you to be mine, forever with me_

_Would you stay if I say please?_

His husky baritone silenced the room, enchanting his audience with his music. Kristoff was nodding off as he sang, while Olaf and Anna openly gaped. When he was done, the room was still void of noise, until Olaf clapped his twig hands.

"That was wonderful, Jack. Eh, may I call you Jack?" Olaf asked.

"Thank you and of course you may." Jack smiled. He was brimming with pride, clearly knowing he had stunned his audience.

"You should consider becoming a bard instead of a knight, maybe you wouldn't cross people as much," said Anna.

Jack shrugged. "I haven't thought about that, but thank you for the suggestion and the compliment."

Anna turned to Elsa to see her reaction over this admittedly quite the pleasant surprise. She saw something that she didn't expect to see. Her face was red. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes," Elsa answered. "It's just that the stew is spicier than expected." It was, of course, a lie. The real reason her face took a crimson hue was certainly the man who had just finished his song. She wondered if it was her imagination but during the entire song, Jack never broke contact with her eyes, or at least her eyes that tried to avoid his gaze. It was as if the song was for her. It was as if Jack was serenading her and not the least bit ashamed or trying to be discreet about it.

Anna took a spoonful of her own stew. "I can't taste it."

Elsa cringed at her own poorly crafted lie, until someone came to her rescue. "No, Her Majesty is right. It's rather spicy." It was Jack.

Anna said something about her taste bud being weak, but Elsa wasn't paying attention anymore. She was more interested in why Jack would elaborate in his lies. She stole a glance at him, which almost instantly caught by him. He winked at her and she fought with everything she had not to blush. She knew then that Jack purposefully made her uneasy and knew how much he succeeded. He was beginning to affect her and she didn't like it.

"Excuse me. I'm going ahead." Elsa stood up and stormed off.

The trio blinked in confusion while Jack watched the disappearing back of the queen with amusement. He resumed eating while the others tried to comprehend what just happened.

"I'm going after her," Anna stood up. "The last time my sister stormed off, she set off an eternal winter."

"Should I come with you?" asked Kristoff.

"No, you entertain our guest here." Anna said with eyes full of meaning. _Try to find out anything from him,_ they seemed to scream. She then went after Elsa.

When the two girls disappeared from the room, Kristoff turned to the nonchalant Jack Frost with the question he had been itching to ask. "So, does Elsa know that you know I've been following you?"

Jack was bringing a spoonful of his food to his mouth when he stopped halfway and gave him a lopsided smirk.

…

_Three days ago._

_"Ninety-five… ninety-six… ninety-seven-ninety-eight-ninety-nine-ONE-HUNDRED!" Jack sped up in the last four counts and practically shouted the last count. "Ready or not, here I come!"_

_Was it embarrassing for a twenty-two years old grown up _and _a knight to play hide-and-seek? Yes. Was it immature? Yes. Was it worth the fun? Absolutely, unquestionably, yes! Jack wasn't the kind that would let age and title to weigh him down. He had been, was and forever would be a child at heart. _

_"Let's see where you guys hide…" Jack scanned the area and found a blonde head poking out behind a barrel. He tiptoed carefully to it and… "Aha! Got you, Soph… Whoa! I don't recall you joining our game?" Jack beheld Kristoff who was smiling awkwardly at him._

…

It was sheer luck that Jack had found Kristoff that day. From his awkward demeanor, the place he had been hiding, anyone could put two and two together. It had been a simple matter to make him spill, using the kids who had been ready at Jack's beck and call. He had threatened him if he didn't want to spend his life looking for missing shoes, or occasionally having something thrown on his face (nothing too dangerous, Jack wasn't a madman), he had better tell him everything. Kristoff did, but he didn't forget to beg Jack not to say anything to Elsa.

Jack had laughed his lungs out, tearing up and bent over double. He had let Kristoff go that day. He had also let him report anything of his findings to Elsa, saying that he had nothing to hide and, of course, he had promised he wouldn't tell a soul that he had found out due to Kristoff own negligence. It was easy for them to become fast friends after that, with Jack reporting to Kristoff so that Kristoff wouldn't have to face the wrath of the Ice Queen.

"As far as she knows, I knew because I'm mysteriously amazing. It's alright, she's too busy to hide her embarrassment to even consider that you screwed up," Jack explained.

"Gee, thanks."

"What are we talking about?" Olaf asked, not following the conversation.

"Nothing," Jack answered, "just that you have one _peculiar_ queen and I happened to be one _peculiar_ knight."

"I don't know about Elsa, but you _are_ peculiar." Olaf stated bluntly. Coming from the snowman, everyone knew he meant it in the best way possible.

Jack winked at the snowman and turned back to Kristoff. "So, I heard you can ride a reindeer?"

…

Anna followed Elsa up to her room. When she found the door unlocked, she knew she was welcomed. She saw her sister pacing. Elsa always did that if she was flustered.

"Is this a bad time or the perfect time to have that talk?" Anna asked. She had a feeling it was the same certain knight that made Elsa so ill at ease and at the same time… at ease.

Elsa noticed her sister and dropped to her bed. "What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing! Wait, I don't really know. What's wrong with you? Can you fill me in before I keep rambling on?"

Elsa sighed and smiled weakly. She wondered how her sister could cheer her up just by being herself. She gestured for her sister to sit by her side. Anna obeyed and she sat by her side, waiting for her sister to open up. "He… makes me feel… I don't know… things I didn't know I was capable of feeling."

"Which is…?"

"Happiness, I guess, for lack of better term."

"Elsa! You have every right to be happy! And if he is the man you think that can make you happy, despite his sarcastic, immature personality, I –"

"Whoa! I'm going to stop you right there. I'm not in love with him. I barely know him!"

"Oh, you're not. That's rather disappointing. I thought that he'd be quite compatible with you. I know he hasn't made the best first impression, but –"

"Anna! Do you want to help or not?"

"Right, sorry," Anna cleared her throat. "Go on."

"As I was saying, it's not that kind of happiness. More like… a childish happiness. You know, like how we used to have petty arguments as kids then we would make up afterward and share a mug of chocolate, that kind of feeling. It's as if he's bringing out the inner child in me that I have so long tried to suppress. Then, there are those things that happened this afternoon."

"What thing?"

Thus, Elsa told her about their encounter in the office, how he had seen right through her and mortified her on purpose about the fact she sent someone to stalk him. She told her about the pranks he had done when he helped her and although it had been annoying, Elsa couldn't help but smile. She told her about the kids and that he helped her connect with them. She told her about her near-accident and how Jack knew just what to do when her defenses were down. How his voice broke right through her trance and brought her back to her usual composure.

"It's a wonder how he can so easily makes me uncomfortable, yet he can do the opposite just as well. I'm not used to someone affecting me so much. It feels… unfamiliar."

"In a good or bad way?"

"I don't know. I guess that's the part I need your help with."

"Do you want to know what I think? I think you just found someone compatible and no, that doesn't mean you fell in love with him." Anna quickly added when Elsa opened her mouth to protest. "It's just someone who brings out the side of you that you don't know and that's alright. You don't have to make a big deal out of it. He's just, oh I don't know, in the makings of becoming Elsa's very best friend?"

"It's alright?"

"It's great! You finally have someone you're okay with opening up to. I know you haven't been able to do that with me since you're trying to be this big important figure and role model for me and yes, I am fine with that." Elsa cocked her head at Anna, unsure if she was telling the truth. "Alright, I may be a little jealous so I'm probably going to punch him later on for no reason at all, but it's alright to have someone you can be open with. You have to cut yourself some slack. Don't be so stiff all the time. It's bad for your back."

Elsa giggled. "It's that easy for you to come to terms with him? Just a few hours ago, it looked like you were ready to tear out each other's throats."

"Well, what can I say? I'm always on your side. So if you choose an obnoxious prick of a knight to be your first friend, who am I to say no?"

"Thanks, Anna. I really don't know what I would do without you."

"I told you for probably the millionth time, you're going to be far up in the North Mountain isolating yourself while the whole kingdom freezes."

They both laughed and Elsa was reminded once more why she loved her sister so much.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! I'm finally back. Sorry this update took awhile. I finally found a beta reader! Her name is <span>control of chaos<span>**. **Go check out her profile! Her stories are really good. She isn't feeling very well right now, but she still made the time to edit the story. She's so kind, right? Let's all pray/wish for her recovery.**

**How's everyone's valentine? Hope you have a good one!**

**Anyway, I've been itching to reply to your reviews:**

**Snowpeak: Thank you. Hope you like this chapter as well. I'm having a writer's block as far as the script go, but thank you for your support**

**TPATFan16: More adorableness to go in this chapter, I guess ;). Yeah, I love to tease.**

**Nlresda123: Hehehe, kinda went for that angle. Glad you liked it :)**

**JohnTitor: The scene with the kids is something I came up with on a whim. Glad you liked it :)**

**Trapid: I found a beta reader! Her name's control of chaos. Thank you for your suggestion to find one. I feel better and more confident in posting a new update. I'm learning a lot too. As far as the story goes, this won't be as fast as my previous fic and Jack's side of the story will remain in the shadow for awhile. Hope you like the update.**

**NightshadeLily: I guess I'm in the mood for a fashion change, lol. Don't overwork yourself. School shouldn't get in the way of having fun! I think Jack will agree to that :D**

**IceCrystal: Good luck on your essay. Don't forget to take a break and don't overwork yourself. Happy Valentine's Day to you too.**

**Anonymous: Yeah, I know right :(. I'm trying to practice and learn, that's why I looked for a beta reader (and found one. Seriously, millions of gratitude to control of chaos). I hope you can see my improvement and I hope my lack doesn't get in the way of you liking the story :)**

**Returning the favor: shout out to Furiyan's _Cold to the Touch_, and some other shout outs I'd like to give to: (I'm quite new to FFN so you probably have read the stories before me) _Flowers in December_ - zulka, _Give It A Chance_ - OniNoKo, _The Princess and The Carpenter_ - Wickedgreenphantom, and Gothic Ghost.**

**I'm giving the shout out just because I love their works hehehe. Anyway, hope you have a nice day and please look forward to the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

"That's it! I give up!" Edmund threw his hands up in defeat. In front of him, Jack lay sprawled on the ground, chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to control his breath. A blunted battle-axe was left abandoned a few feet away from his outstretched arms. His training equipment was soiled with dirt and sweat. "Go and kill yourself with that staff of yours for all I care. I'm done!"

Jack chuckled as he struggled to sit up. "Don't say that. You'll miss me." He looked at his mentor. Edmund was wearing a similar outfit. His sword, 'Hopebringer', was hanging by his waist, still sheathed, and he was wielding a mace in his right hand. He had just defeated him with a mere mace as easy as if he was fighting a child.

"When I first agreed to train you, I didn't know that you'd be this…pathetic." Edmund shook his head. Jack took no offense and just smiled at him, mirth in his eyes. "Your sword skill is average at best. You are sluggish with anything heavier than a broadsword. As with a flail—"

"—I am not going into battle flinging around a flail! That is just ridiculous," Jack interjected.

Edmund sighed and continued. "You can't reach your opponent with a mace. As much as a spear is similar to a staff, you move so slowly with it. Really, you're making this hard on me."

"I was decent with a bow."

"And what will you do when your opponent is in melee range? Stab him to death with an arrowhead?"

"Maybe," Jack shrugged. "What do you suggest?"

Edmund scratched his head. He went to the weapon rack and roughly sifted through it. He wondered if there was any sort of weapon that matched Jack's fluid fighting style. From their many duels, Edmund knew that Jack was more than proficient in stick fighting. He was a master at it. He knew because he had tested him again and he was defeated again. However, a staff would not save him in a real battle when it was kill or be killed. A staff would bruise, or at most give a good concussion, but it was useless against a fully armored opponent.

Something glinted in the corner of his eyes. Edmund pushed away all the weapons that hid the thing that caught his interest. It was an old rapier. He picked it up and tested its balance. With a satisfied grin, he tossed it toward Jack where it landed near his feet.

"Get up. We're going again." Edmund said as he drew Hopebringer.

"Aww, you can't give up on me, can you?" Jack said, although he did not budge to follow his mentor's instruction.

Edmund rolled his eyes. "Come on, Frost. We haven't got all day."

"You're using your own sword? Are you trying to kill me?"

"Just stand up will you?" He kicked the soles of his foot. Jack begrudgingly stood.

"What's the point? You're going to win again anyway and I'm going to be dead." Jack bent down to pick up the rapier. He suddenly stopped when his fingers wrapped around the hilt. He looked up to see Edmund smiling behind his readied sword.

"You're feeling it, eh, bud?"

As his answer, Jack stood sideway. He held his rapier with one hand in front of him, pointing toward Edmund. His stance at that moment was similar to the one he had used when he fought Edmund with a staff. The corner of his lip twitched as he fought the urge to give Edmund a confident smile.

Edmund was the first to attack. Jack met his blow halfway. He then shifted his weight to his right foot and pivoted away, making Edmund took a few steps forward as inertia carried him. Jack tapped his back with his rapier. It was a point for him. Edmund turned around. Despite his loss, he grinned. It was a very weak attack on his part and they both knew it, but with any other weapon, Jack had not been able to stop his attack much less counter it.

They both grinned as they readied themselves again, knowing this duel would be more interesting than the ones they had had before. They circled each other and both lunged at the same time. They checked blows three times before retreating backward. Edmund was faster on his feet and in the next second, he dived and swung low. Jack recuperated a second later and quickly brought down his weapon to block it. He then spun on his heels and aimed a blow toward Edmund's waist, which he dodged by leaping backward.

They used this moment to catch their breath and quelled their excitement. Then, Jack sprung and thrust at Edmund's throat, which he easily flicked away with his own sword and countered with a swing of his own. Jack ducked under the blow and drove the tip of his rapier toward Edmund's abdomen. Edmund leapt back but only belatedly and he received a glancing blow. Edmund grumbled at his poor dodge, but readied his sword again.

"Having trouble keeping up?" Jack taunted.

"In your dreams."

Edmund brought down his sword, faster than Jack could bring his own up to block the attack. He leapt backward as Edmund launched into a series of onslaught, giving Jack no room to regain his footing. Jack made a feeble attempt to block an attack coming toward his neck. He succeeded, but he did not realize a kick was coming toward his stomach and Jack once more lay sprawling on the ground.

"Ah, I almost had it too." Jack let out a hearty laugh.

"Your skill needs polishing, but yes, you almost had it." Edmund sheathed his sword and offered a hand to help Jack up, which he took. "Let's go."

"Where?" Jack asked as he brushed the dirt off his training armor.

"We're getting you your own personalized weapon."

Jack grinned and bounded after the senior knight.

…

After washing up (which was nothing more than wiping their sweat covered faces with a damp cloth), they set aside their training gear and went to town with Edmund on the lead. They were a sight to behold, fresh from training and dressed in nothing but their damp white shirts, brown breeches and leather boots, like a sore thumb among the well-dressed folk of the upper district. They did not mind though, as their actual destination, much to Jack's confusion, was the lower district.

"Why aren't we going to the smith at the upper district?" Jack asked as they made their way.

"If you want a stick for a sword you go to them, if you want real steel you go to my man," Edmund answered. "The smith that I know works his wonders in the lower district. He asks higher price for his better goods, but the quality never disappoints."

"If he's that good, why doesn't he open his shop in the upper district?"

"Because, like the smiths here, these pompous peacocks can't differentiate a stick from steel."

Jack chuckled although he wasn't sure what a peacock was. He concluded that it was perhaps an animal native to Edmund's homeland. After quite the long walk, they arrived at their destination. Even from the entrance, the pair could feel heat radiated from the forge inside, fending off the chilly autumn air. Sounds of metal against metal rung throughout the shop, accompanied with the hiss of something hot met with something cold. Jack began to sweat again and he wasn't even inside yet.

"Nick!" Edmund called. When no one answered, he repeated more loudly.

A man lifted his head from the forge and looked around. His bright blue eyes fell upon them and he stopped what he was doing. With him approaching, Jack could see that Nick was an immense man: tall, buff and a little rotund. He had thick black eyebrows, long white beard, and a mustache. Jack assumed that he was somewhere in his fifties, although he still stood tall and straight. Despite his daunting appearance, he seemed downright jolly. It must be his eyes and that big smile plastered on his face.

"Bunny!" He picked up the smaller man and kissed him on his cheeks before pulling him into a bear hug. It was quite a sight to see and Jack snickered, before Nick decided that Jack should be the next victim. "Hello!" He greeted Jack before giving him the same treatment, minus the hug.

Jack was stumbling on his feet when Nick let him down. He found amusement in between his confusion and chuckled. "That was… something."

"Welcome!" Nick voice boomed in his shop, although none of his workers seemed disturbed with it. "Who is this young fellow? And how can I help you today?" Jack noticed his voice was, like Edmund's, heavily accented, although it was a different accent. It also contained friendliness that brought a sense of comfort. Jack was sure that Nick was a kind man, but he was also sure that that brawn he showed from his sleeveless white work shirt was not just for show. He pulled up his saggy black breeches and placed his hands on his waist as he waited for their answer.

"Nick, this is Jackson Overland Frost. I'm sure you've heard of him. Jack, this is Nicholas North. A man who works wonders with those hands of his." Edmund introduced them. "We're looking for this guy's soul mate. It must be a rapier, a light one, and put his armors on that order as well. Think you can handle it?"

"Ah! So this the guy that caused so many headaches to the queen's pretty head. Quite the show you put there, Sir, and quite the trouble you brew around here." His laughter bellowed as loud as his voice. "Anyway, if it is weapon you want, you have come to the right place! Come! Let me have a look at you." Jack took a step forward and Nick began inspecting him: lifting his sword arm, measured his shoulders, etc.

"Trouble? What trouble?" Jack asked as Nick took his measurements.

"You don't know?" Nick raised his eyebrows, but did not stop his inspection. "Deluded young men sprouted like mushrooms everywhere and began challenging the queen – or if they couldn't find her, her court – for a knighthood. They said if a mere shepherd could be a knight, they could too. The queen finally decided to establish a simple rule: If anyone can beat Sir Edmund Aster the same way you beat him, she would knighted him."

Jack turned his head toward Edmund, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, looking for confirmation. "Long story short, I've been having quite the pleasant time teaching commoners their place and beating them black and blue."

Jack grimaced. "I guess an apology is in order. I did not mean to attract any attention doing what I did."

"Eh," Edmund shrugged away the apology. "I've had my fun. This is a small kingdom to hide something so big, and rumors travel like the wind here."

"Oh, I'm sure you did." Jack grinned, flashing his iridescent teeth. "So, was it just me or I heard you calling our stiff-necked friend here Bunny?" Jack asked Nick.

North guffawed without looking up to Jack as he measured his legs. "Ah, I knew little Bunny here since my younger times. His late father was a dear friend of mine. We were two strangers in a foreign kingdom, thus quickly becoming fast friend. I call him Bunny because when you shorten his name, it becomes E. Aster, Easter."

"Bunny, huh?" A mischievous grin replaced his previous apologetic one.

Edmund groaned. "See what you did? Thanks a lot, Nick!"

"But it suits you, _Bunny_!" Jack exclaimed, purposefully sang his nickname, eliciting another groan from the knight.

Their glee stopped however, when Nick finished his inspection and looked at Jack in a somber manner while rubbing his heavily bearded chin. "We may have a problem." He declared.

"What? What is it?" Jack switched glances between Nick and Edmund.

"You are no warrior." Nick stated. "You have muscle, but it is not trained to bear the weight of full plate armor. You have to wear something light that allows you to be quick on your feet."

"And the problem is…?"

"You see, I am an old man. For such a delicate work – a rapier and light armor – my eyes are too hazy and my strike is not as true as it used to be. I can still make your armor, but I will not be satisfied at the result. Do you mind if I pass this job to my apprentice instead?"

Jack turned to Edmund for guidance and he answered for him. "Is he as good as you are?"

"_She_ is my prized student. None can compare with her ability, except for, of course, me in my prime." Nick's eyes glinted when he revealed the gender of his apprentice for the two knights in front of him shared an incredulous look. "Dani!" He called her with his booming voice.

Somewhere from inside the shop came a response. "What? I'm busy!"

"Give whatever you are doing to Phil and come over here! We got customer!"

There was some gruff conversation going about then a woman came to view. She stood at average height and she was lean, but rather toned. Jack thought that her messy chestnut brown hair was too short for a woman although not too short to make it masculine. She had a pair of big yellow eyes, a sharp but small nose and sharp chin. She wore a white short-sleeved cropped top and a pair of brown shorts paired with ankle high black boots. It was rather odd to see a woman showing so much skin and even more working as an apprentice smith, so it was no wonder that the two knights stared at the sight before them.

"What? You see something you like?" Dani challenged them, making them snapped out of their bewilderment.

Stifling a chortle, Nick introduced her. "This is Dani. Dani here is going to take your order."

"So, which one of you is the lucky guy?" Dani switched glances between the two knights.

Edmund nudged Jack who took an awkward step forward. "This guy wants a rapier and a full set of armor."

"Right this way then." She gestured for Jack to follow her.

"Interesting choice of clothing," Jack commented as Dani led him to the back of the shop.

"Heh, you try working in anything more than these near the forge. I'll bet half my wealth that you'll end up a cooked lobster." She retorted.

"Why only half if you're so sure?"

"Because there's a possibility that you can actually do it."

"Clever, I see. Impressive."

Dani shrugged the compliment and opened the door to an office room. "Here we are, Sir… Sorry, I didn't quite catch your name back there."

"It's Jackson Overland Frost, but just Jack is fine, and please lose the 'Sir'."

"If you say so." Dani told him to get inside with a gesture of her head and she followed behind and closed the door. Jack would have to be blind not to marvel at the room. The office was spacious. Its wall adorned with weapons of all sorts and the ground littered with armored mannequins. All of them were well polished and nicely arranged. There was a single table in the middle of the room with a sketching tool on it.

"This is Nick's office. Don't touch anything I don't tell you too. Hey! Drop that!" Dani barked when Jack was picking up a spear and tried to spin it as he did a staff. At her order, Jack quickly put it back where it belonged. Dani then began to pace around the room, eyes searching for something. She grabbed a long sword from the wide selection and gave it to Jack. "Here, test the balance. I just want to know how much weight I could put in your weapon."

Jack swung it several times and tried to do the routine that Edmund taught him with it. As he did, he opened a conversation. "So, what's your story?"

"Pardon me?"

"A pretty girl like you doesn't just end up an apprentice smith. There must be an interesting story behind it."

"You're right. There is. How's the long sword?"

"Too heavy." Jack returned the sword back to Dani and she gave him a short sword. "What's the story, if you don't mind telling that is?"

"Most people who knew me know. It won't hurt if another one does. I grew up on the streets. My parents abandoned me since the moment I could talk. Like any other street rats, I ended up being a criminal. I joined a children's gang where they gave out dirty duties in turn of a meal and a place to sleep. I never felt belonged there. They were just my means of survival. I pick pocketed here and there too just to add a little to my earning. One day, I had the unfortunate – or perhaps fortunate – notion to steal from Nick's shop. That was… ten years ago I reckon. Long story short, he caught me and instead of sending me to the city guards, he offered a place for me, and of course, I took it. It was a classic story of a good benevolent man taking pity on a poor orphaned girl. That's pretty much it. How's the short sword?"

"Doesn't 'click' that well, but I guess it's closer than the sword." Jack gave it back to Dani. "Classic or no, I'm happy for you. I have some friends who shared your fate, but were not quite as fortunate. They usually ended up in a ditch somewhere or drinking their sorrows in the taverns."

"Fortune doesn't favor fools. Let's check your armor, then." Dani returned the short sword to the wall and proceeded to dismantle a set of armor from the mannequin. She helped Jack wore it. "How about you, what's your story? A shepherd doesn't just go marching to the castle and granted a knighthood, while beating a full-fledged knight in the process."

"Maybe that's just the way it is." Dani saw Jack trying to walk properly encased in the heavy metal and failing miserably.

"Let's get you off of that armor and find a lighter one. By the by, I don't believe you. You don't risk an exile on a whim. Nobody does that."

"Maybe I do." Jack strut around more comfortably this time and even managed to place his hands on his hips. "What are you doing?" Jack asked as she saw Dani looking at him with scrutinizing gaze, while rubbing her chin.

"Trying to read you." Dani said without breaking her concentration. "I heard rumors about you and the queen. It seems you are rubbing off on her. Are you…" She gasped. "Jack, do you love the queen?"

"Who doesn't?"

"You know what I mean. As a woman, do you love her?" Dani watched Jack's easy smile wavered for a second. "Aha! I'm right on the money!"

"Maybe." Jack shrugged.

"Don't try to deny it. I'm usually never wrong on this. This is quite the story, a commoner vying for the attention of the queen, even risking everything to get to her. Nice!" She gave a strong pat on Jack's back.

"What are you so excited about?"

"Don't mind me. I'm just a fan of good romance, and this one is a tale fit for a song." Dani was grinning from ear to ear.

"Anyway, are we done here? I've got places to be."

"If you think the armor's fine then yes, we are. We just need to talk about design and you may be well on your way. What's the rush anyway?"

"Someone's going to teach me how to ride a reindeer this afternoon. I can't miss it."

"Huh?"

"Let's just leave it at that." Jack winked meaningfully.

* * *

><p><strong>Gosh, when was the last time I updated? Two weeks ago? Does anyone miss this fic? I hope someone did.<br>**

**I've been busy and so was my beta reader. I just got a job, she just got promoted so... yeah**

**Anyway, this is (for real this time) going to be the last update in awhile. I haven't found a minute to write and once I do, I promise I will.**

**What I really miss most of all is replying to all of your reviews so here goes:**

**Furiyan: I don't mind any acerbic comment. I think your story is good and people have to know lol. Yeah, I want their relationship to be slow and mellow. They have all the time in the world and they should enjoy it.**

**JohnTitor: Thank you. I know there's nothing much going on in this one but hope you like it all the same.**

**NightshadeLily: Sure! Fire away! I'm not an expert in the fashion department and could use some advice. I just watched Into the Woods and I was bawling with laughter when prince charming and rapunzel's prince sung.**

**IceCrystal: Meant for it to be the spark but we all know how stubborn Elsa is. There's not much in this chapter but hope you'll like it.**

**MitchyTheBraveShadowHuntress: Fluffy fluffy fluff is what this story is all about hehehe**

**Trapid: Thanks ehehe. Jack's full background will be revealed...after many many chapters to go. As for them ending up together, we'll let them tell the story hehehe.**

**BloodJewel: Hey there, thanks for reading. The teasing won't stop I guarantee that. Sorry I can't fulfill your last request but I'll try my damnest**

**Guest: It will all be revealed in time, but don't wait, it's gonna take a long time**

**TPATFan16: Yeah, I like to make it as frustrating as it can be. Character development and all**

**DarkTempest: The antagonist will be revealed in the later part of the story. For now, it's all about Jack and Elsa ;)**

**Again, Thank You All for reading this fic. I'm sorry if the update took so long and sorry if it's not up to standard. I hope you like it either way.**

**See you in the next chapter.**


End file.
